Fade to Black
by Ushiko
Summary: Second attempted fanfiction. When Esset and Kritiker betray Weiss and Schwarz, it's up to two enemies to bring the teams together. Shonen-ai.
1. Fade

**Title:** Fade To Black  
**Notes:** OOC is my middle name. Well… actually PWP is, but whatever. So sue me. I don't own Weiß Kreuz and I don't intend to… At least not yet… 

"So what's the big deal anyway?" Ken flopped down lazily on the couch in the mission room. Omi sat beside him while Yohji and Aya leaned against opposite walls. Each of them was watching Manx, who had promised this had nothing to do with another mission.  
"Sadly," Manx glanced at each of them in turn, her gaze lingering on Aya for a moment before returning to no one in particular, "I am here to inform you that Kritiker is disbanding Weiß."  
"What? Why?" Ken's harsh glare met with Manx's and for a moment no one moved. Ken had spoken for them all in two words.  
"Kritiker is raising other assassin groups. We want to give Weiß their normal lives back." Manx explained it as calmly as possible, willing each of them to understand.  
"Why now? Why even raise other groups when we're the top of the line? This doesn't seem like a smart move for Kritiker." Aya walked tranquilly across the room to stand next to Ken, who immediately eased up with the presence of his leader and lover at his side.  
"Kritiker is afraid that eventually you will all get burned out from the killing. We don't want any of you to end up dead because you got tired of what you were doing." Slowly Manx started to leave the room before she turned and said over her shoulder, "This is for the good of everyone. Why don't you guys just go back to being normal people again instead of always having to go out and kill people? Cut yourself some slack, you can get out of this without a body bag, take this chance for once." And with that, Manx left the four to decide for themselves just what exactly they would do.  
"Well," Yohji pulled out his pack of cigarettes as he walked towards the door. "I'm going bar hopping tonight, anyone care to join me?"  
"No thanks Yotan, I have some homework to do for school tomorrow." Omi smiled faintly at the thought of being free of Weiß after so long. It pained him to know that he would not be with his teammates everyday like usual, but the chance to live a normal life, or as normal as it could get, was almost overwhelming.  
"How can you guys be so calm about this?" Ken slowly sat back down on the couch and turned to look up at Aya. "We're all just going to walk out of here and go about our now 'normal' lives like none of us ever happened? We won't be together anymore; you guys do realize this, right?"  
"We'll still be together." Aya stated after a moment. Whether he was referring to just the two of them or the whole team was unclear, but he continued speaking after a brief pause. "If you ask me, there's something odd about all this. I think there is more to it that Manx did not tell us."  
"Come on Aya, lighten up. Personally I think you're just naturally suspicious of everyone with everything we went through as Weiß." Yohji lit his cigarette and took a long drag, his eyes closing slowly. "Personally," Jade eyes slid open to watch Aya across the room, "I'll see you guys around. I intend to have fun with my freedom. Later." With that Yohji quickly stalked from the room, leaving the other three to themselves.  
"Now what?" Omi turned to the other two quickly. Ken buried his face in his hands, and Aya sat down next to him, shaking his head.  
"Quite frankly Omi, I'm just as confused as you are for once." Aya looked away from the two people he had spent so much time with. It just wouldn't be the same without them around; it was like tearing a piece of himself off and leaving it behind for the birds to eat. Something about the whole thing just wasn't right. 

* * *

Stepping into the club Yohji took a deep breath of the intoxicating air. The sweet smell of hate, pain, and sex washing away from a bad day wrapped itself around him as he made his way to the bar for a drink. He hadn't wanted the others to know, but he was deeply devastated by the announcement from Manx. Much like the others, he considered the members of Weiß as his family, not just his friends and allies. He would even miss Aya's icy attitude that Ken was working so hard on thawing out.  
And suddenly everything seemed for nothing. Everything they had fought for, what good had it done? They would go their separate ways and try to forget their pasts, to live a normal life again. Quickly Yohji downed a drink, depression starting to set in. What would happen if they met on the streets one day out of coincidence? How would they react to each other, or better yet, would they try to act as if they didn't know each other? There were so many questions with so few answers.  
Thin arms wrapped around Yohji's waist, causing his body to tense at the presence of the other, and then at the words that drifted through his mind. _Such depressing thoughts, kitten._ Yohji gripped his drink in one hand as tightly as he could without breaking the glass. The German telepath laid his chin on Yohji's shoulder lightly, a faint smile across his lips.  
Taking a deep breath, Yohji tried to relax. He was no longer part of Weiß, so Schwarz would not send Schuldich out to kill him. Maybe this was a test to see if he could act normal around people or not. Yohji highly doubted that.  
Schuldich, rather bored by his company, let out a sigh that stirred Yohji's hair away from his face. After a moment he let go of Yohji and slid onto the bar stool next to him. "Come now kitten, why the long face?" He reached over and gently pried Yohji's hand off of his glass and took the drink from him.  
"I was here to sulk by myself, why are you here?" Yohji frowned at having his drink taken from him, but he knew he had had enough anyway. Considering the worst Schuldich had done was take his drink, Yohji figured he was doing pretty well.  
"What, can't a guy come just to blow off some steam?" Schuldich took a sip of Yohji's drink, frowned, and handed the drink back. "I'm not here to kill you. After all, Estet disbanded Schwarz."  
Yohji started to reach for the drink by stopped in mid motion, turning to Schuldich quickly. "Say what?"  
"Did Kritiker not tell you?"  
"Did Esset not tell _you_?" Yohji shot back, and Schuldich turned to him with a more than confused look, so Yohji continued. "Kritiker disbanded Weiß earlier today."  
Now it was Schuldich's turn to be shocked. Why on Earth would both of them disband their best teams on the same day? For a moment the two sat in sheer silence, both contemplating why this was happening and why it was happening now.  
"I have to go tell Aya before everyone leaves." Yohji started to get off the stool when Schuldich grabbed his arm.  
"Take me with you." Schuldich held on to Yohji as he shook his head. "I'm not Schwarz anymore; I have no reason to kill you guys."  
"For all I know this could be a trap." Yohji tried to brush his hand off his arm, but Schuldich held on tighter.  
"We don't have time for this!" Schuldich snapped suddenly, and Yohji just stared at him. "We have to get to the bottom of this so I can tell Crawford and the others."  
"You call him by name and not the others, why?"  
For a moment Schuldich just stared at the younger boy in front of him, not willing to reveal such information until he knew him better. "Why did you only say you were going to tell Aya?"  
Yohji seemed to think about it for a few seconds before shrugging. "Touché, you can come along for the ride, but Aya will not be happy about this."  
Schuldich released Yohji and quickly followed him out to his car. "True, but this seems just a tad bit fishy if you ask me, he might understand." Yohji chuckled as he unlocked the doors, and then just smiled at Schuldich. "No, trust me; Aya will _not_ be happy about this." 

* * *

"Yohji, what the hell are you doing-"  
"Aya, please, let me explain before you jump to conclusions!" Yohji stood in front of Aya, trying to keep himself between the samurai and the German telepath. Ken stood watching, not ready to get involved.  
"This had better be good." Aya snapped as he walked over to stand by Ken. Yohji nodded, silently promising it would be. "Now what's this about Yohji?"  
"Schwarz was disbanded earlier today, and Yohji informed me that so was Weiß. It all seemed slightly coincidental to me." Schuldich stated everything as he watched the samurai's icy glare. Everyone turned to watch Aya's reaction, curious as to how he would react to this bit of news.  
"Omi called me half an hour ago." Aya closed his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He said he was attacked by someone, but he doesn't know who. He's coming back here as soon as he can, but I told him to take it easy and watch his back." Aya looked up at Yohji, their eyes locking together as Aya continued. "We need to find a place to stay other than the Koneko for a while. I have a feeling there is a bit Kritiker, and now maybe Estet, has yet to tell us."  
Sighing Yohji turned to look out the window at the slow rain that had started to fall as they had been talking. He hadn't even noticed the storm clouds earlier in the day, they had just suddenly appeared.  
"Yohji, are you even listening to me?" Aya waved his hand in front of Yohji's face, snapping him back to reality. "I suggested that Mastermind leave."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry." Yohji turned to Schuldich, who was curiously browsing around the shop. "Hey, I'll give you a ride to wherever since it's raining outside." With Yohji's words everyone stopped and stared at him.  
"Excuse me?" Aya quickly grabbed Yohji by the arm and dragged him to the side of the room farthest away from Schuldich. "Perhaps you have forgotten, but he is our enemy, he is Schwarz."  
"Schwarz was disbanded Aya, just like we were. We aren't assassins anymore; you can stop acting like such a stick up the ass now." Yohji snapped back, receiving in return the icy glare so accustom to the red heads face. Turning back to Schuldich, Yohji pulled himself out of Aya's grasp and stalked towards the door. "At least let me give you a ride back to the club."  
Glancing from one ex-assassin to the other, Schuldich finally just shrugged and followed Yohji out of the Koneko and into the light rain.

* * *

Cracking the window just a bit and turning the heat on low, Yohji lit a cigarette and leaned back in his seat. They had decided upon waiting to see if the rain would lighten up or, preferably, stop. Schuldich had refused to let Yohji drive him back to the penthouse for fear of Crawford's reaction, although the telepath was pretty sure the precognition already knew of their whereabouts. And then Yohji had refused to let the other walk home in the rain, for reasons yet unmentioned.  
Bothered by the ever awkward growing silence, Schuldich turned to conversation to pass the time. "Why did you fight Aya's orders? Isn't Abyssinian your leader?"  
A light chuckle managed to escape past Yohji's cigarette as he turned to watch Schuldich. "We were disbanded, so Aya isn't our leader anymore. Even if he was," Yohji settled back into his seat and closed his eyes. "I would still fight his orders."  
"What does he do in return?"  
"What do you mean?" Yohji finally sat back up in his seat, ditching his burnt out cigarette butt out the cracked window.  
"If you fight his orders, what happens?"  
"Oh. Well, quite honestly, all that he does is give us this icy glare of his that usually works on the others. Well I mean Omi never fights his orders, and Ken would back down for fear of having to sleep on the couch, so I guess I'm the only one with nothing to lose." Yohji smiled and then turned to Schuldich. "You never fight Oracle's orders?"  
"Crawford. Well, Brad actually. And no, I don't. I'm," Schuldich turned away from Yohji, only to realize he could still see his face in the reflection on the window. "I'm in the same boat as Ken."  
"Wait, you don't mean you're in a relationship with Ora-Crawford, are you?" Yohji smirked and turned to stare out the front window. "Man that is all too rich. You guys don't seem like you get along all that well on missions you know."  
"What would you know?" Schuldich quickly snapped back, more than a little offended. What did Yohji think he knew anyway?  
"Lighten up, I was just kidding." Yohji pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and held them out to Schuldich. "Want one?"  
"No thanks, you're filling the car with smoke." Schuldich settled back in his seat and stared out the window as Yohji put the pack up, not bothering to get a cigarette out for himself like he had originally intended.  
"Hey Schuldich?"  
"Yeah?" Schuldich just stared out the window, already knowing the question before it escaped Yohji's lips.  
"Why'd you wrap your arms around me at the club?" Yohji stared out the front window without flinching. He hadn't meant to be so blunt about it.  
"You needed some reassurance, or something to cheer you up." Schuldich shrugged. None of the answers he had actually made any sense.  
"Why do you care? I'm your enemy."  
"You were my enemy." Schuldich turned to face Yohji as the other did the same, their eyes locking as Schuldich continued. "You kept telling Aya how we're not assassins anymore, but you really don't believe it do you?"  
Yohji turned away and stared at his hands in his lap. "I want Aya to stop being so cold and just live a slightly normal life, is it that bad of a thought?"  
"No liebe, it's not." Schuldich leaned across the seat and lightly kissed Yohji's cheek. "Thanks for the ride kitten." And with that Schuldich got out of the car and disappeared into the thinning rain.


	2. Proposal

**Title:** Fade To Black  
**Notes:** Don't own Weiß [yet], I just like the characters. Please ignore my horrible grammar, I have no beta, and even if I did, I would probably disagree with every other thing they said. =) That's just me. As for the question of who the heck I'm coupling in this fic… um… I'd say it's a surprise, but the obvious is going to be YxS, SxY, yadda yadda ya. Moving on. By the way, half of this chapter was done with my new contacts in, and um… ignore minor glitches and make up something that doesn't make sense to you. =D 

"Schuldich, where have you been?" Schuldich groaned at the sudden onslaught of questions coming from his leader. Sometimes he really had to doubt his own judgment.  
"You mean you don't already know?" Schuldich faked a surprised look at Brad, who just glared at him. For the most part Yohji was right, the two had minimal in common, especially around other people. Yet alone the two were fine. Well, usually anyway. Now was one of the rare times that Brad was actually angry at him.  
"If I knew, would I ask?" Brad leaned forward and set his arms on his desk carefully. Schuldich just shrugged and flopped down in one of the chairs across from the desk.  
"Quite frankly you might, just to see if I was telling the truth." Schuldich pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, placed it lightly in his mouth and started to reach for the lighter on Brad's deck before Brad grabbed his wrist.  
"Schuldich, please stop avoiding the question. Where were you?" Brad held Schuldich's wrist firmly enough to keep him in place, but not enough to hurt him.  
"You aren't my leader anymore." Schuldich spat suddenly, wrenching his arm away from Brad's grasp as he stood up. "So you can't punish me if I tell you the truth." A blank expression crossed Brad's face for a split second before Schuldich continued. "I was over at the Koneko, with Weiß."  
"You were _where_?" Brad stood up suddenly, his chair falling backwards in the process. It only took him four strides to walk around the desk and stand in looking down at Schuldich.  
"We aren't assassins anymore, and you know what? Neither are they. Kritiker disbanded Weiß just like Esset disbanded us." Turning his back on Brad, Schuldich stalked towards the door to leave the room quickly.  
"Nagi called me earlier today." Schuldich's hand was resting on the door knob as Brad's words caught up to him. "He was attacked on his way to school. I had to pick him up myself."  
Suddenly everything clicked inside Schuldich's head. Brad had figured that Weiß had attacked Nagi because had told them that Schwarz were no longer assassins. Which was why he was worried about where Schuldich had been, in case he had been attacked. Of course it still left one question.  
"If I was with Weiß, then who attacked Nagi?" Schuldich glanced over his shoulder to Brad's blank stare before he went on. "Abyssinian said something about Bombay being attacked as well. Do you think something is up?"  
"Both teams being disbanded on the same day is more than a mere coincidence. We need to meet up with Weiß and discuss our future actions." Brad calmly walked around the desk and sat back down, removing his glasses and setting them carefully on the desktop before rubbing his eyes.  
"I'll find the phone number to the Koneko, the flower shop where they work, and call them up." Finally Schuldich left the room, heading for the phone in the living room. Much to his amazement no one was there watching the television just to annoy him. Pulling the phonebook out from the end table, Schuldich cursed lightly as a stack of papers fell out with it. Grabbing the book and shoving the papers back into the drawer, Schuldich flipped through the phonebook until he found the number to the Koneko. Finding the number rather easily, Schuldich dialed it up and started to count the rings. 

_One… Two… Three… Four…_

Schuldich groaned in frustration as the Koneko's answering machine clicked on and started to play. 

_'We aren't in the shop right now,'_ Schuldich made a mental note that the voice sounded like Siberian, _'so please leave a message, order, number, and the likes after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks!'_

After the shrill and obnoxious sound they claimed was the infamous beep, Schuldich let out a sigh of frustration. What the hell type of message was he supposed to leave? "Yohji it's Schuldich, if you're there, pick up." A brief pause only resulted in more disappointment as the only sound was the low hum of the machine recording. "This is important for crying out loud! Someone answer the stupi-"  
"Schuldich?" A familiar voice cut Schuldich off, and he immediately calmed down. "It's Yohji, what's up?"  
"About time you answered."  
"The shop closed a few minutes ago, I was just cleaning up." Yohji actually sounded somewhat sorry, so Schuldich decided to drop it.  
"Crawford wants to meet up with you and Abyssinian to discuss some things." Schuldich paused to let it sink in before continuing. "Turns out Nagi, Prodigy, was attacked as well. We wanted to kind of figure out what our next step should be."  
"Let me check the work schedule, since Aya will kill me if I miss out on my shift again." There was a pause filled with the shuffling of papers in the background before Yohji came back to the phone. "Both Aya and I are off tomorrow morning, where were we planning on meeting?"  
"Don't you think you should okay this with him or at least run it by him first?" Schuldich wasn't exactly sure how Abyssinian, Aya, would handle the spur of the moment notice on this.  
"Probably, but he and Ken are off doing stuff." Yohji paused, coughed lightly, and then continued. "So where's the meeting spot?"  
"How about the new coffee shop a few blocks north of your shop?" Schuldich carefully planned the route in his head and then nodded to himself.  
"Sure, I know what you're talking about. We can meet at 9am if that's okay with you. Aya and I have to be back to the Koneko by noon." Internally Yohji groaned to himself for suggesting such an outrageously early time. It was his day to work the afternoon shift and instead of sleeping until eleven he had to wake up to have coffee with his enemies. Or ex-enemies, or who ever they were now.  
"Sounds fine to me. I'll run it by Crawford and call you if something else comes up. Make sure you tell Abyssinian before tomorrow morning though." Schuldich did not want to have to discuss such important matters with a half awake and pissed off kitten.  
"Yeah yeah, I know. See you guys there."  
"Ja." Schuldich hung up the phone without a second thought and headed back towards Crawford's office. He poked his head in the office without a sound, a smirk crossing his face as his mood just seemed to lighten all of a sudden. Crawford was busily working at this desk, not even noticing that Schuldich had opened the door. Smiling devilishly, Schuldich let out a happy call of "Bradleykun" before bounding into the room.  
"Schuldich, what the hell are you doing?" Crawford attempted a blank expression, but his face was lined with faint amusement. He turned in the desk chair as Schuldich made his way around the desk, before promptly sitting down in Crawford's lap.  
"Well you see," Schuldich lazily draped his arms over Crawford's shoulders. "You looked like you were working very studiously, and so I figured I could distract you for a bit."  
"How considerate of you." Crawford muttered under his breath as he lightly kissed Schuldich. In response the German telepath ran a hand gently through Crawford's hair, relishing the feeling.  
"Somebody hurts God." The two lovers froze in their movements at the sound of the voice at the door. Farferello twirled one of his knives patiently while the two quickly separated themselves. Schuldich stepped a few feet away from the desk, attempting to look as bored as possible, while Crawford slipped his glasses on and straightened himself at his desk.  
"Yes Farf?" Crawford tried to sound as he always did, but it was rather embarrassing to be caught in the act of, well, kissing your own teammate.  
"Nagi's awake." Farferello answered simply as he exited the room and headed back towards the chibi's room. Crawford sighed as he stood up, smoothing down his suit before he headed after Farferello.  
"Brad." Schuldich's voice stopped him in his tracks to the door though, and Crawford turned around to see what the other needed. With every subtle hint of seductiveness that Schuldich could muster into a simple walk, he seemingly waltzed across the room to Crawford, before reaching up and fixing his leader's mused hair. "That's better."  
"What would I do without you?" Crawford started to turn away again before Schuldich spoke again.  
"Well you wouldn't be meeting with Abyssinian and Balinese tomorrow morning at 9am." Schuldich smirked at the look Crawford threw over his shoulder. "Just thought you would like to know before hand."  
"Like I said," Crawford started down the hall before he finished the sentence. "What would I do without you?"

* * *

Crawford glanced at his watch, attempting not to wake the sleeping bundle called Schuldich lying against his side. To punish Schuldich for not telling him until last minute, Crawford had demanded that they go early, knowing how much the other hated waking up in the morning. Yet now he couldn't bear the thought of actually waking Schuldich up.  
At a quarter until nine the bells on the door to the coffee shop jangled noisily, yet Schuldich continued to snooze again Crawford's side, thus making it near impossible for Crawford to greet their company unless he wanted to wake him up, which at this moment he had no desire to do. Until of course, he saw the look on Yohji's face. He had spotted the two, but his eyes were fixed on the sleeping form of Schuldich. He wore an expression of almost shock, his mouth open slightly as if he had started to say something and then stopped.  
Aya looked from his teammate to the two sitting at the table, his frown deepening. "Snap out of it Kudoh." Aya barked suddenly, and Yohji quickly snapped out of the phase he had been in.  
Sighing softly, Crawford turned and lightly shook Schuldich. "Wake up Schuldich." The telepath merely curled closer to his lover and shook his head. "Schuldich, we have company, get up."  
"But I'm tired Bradley" Schuldich whined, burying his face against Crawford's sleeve.  
"We have more important things to discuss then your sleep, and if you need more sleep, I'm sure we could take some things out of your schedule when we get home." Crawford kept his voice low as the two ex-members of Weiss sat down across the table. Schuldich gave a small huff and then slid away from Crawford.  
"Sorry if we interrupted." Aya muttered, not sounding sorry in the least bit. Crawford shook his head.  
"No, it's fine. Would you two like to order anything before we start?" Crawford handed them one of the menus he had been looking through earlier with Schuldich. Aya waved it away, while Yohji took it happily, needing some excuse to keep his mind occupied.  
'We have to be back at the shop for the afternoon shift, so let's make this as quick as possible." Aya snatched the menu from Yohji and handed it off to the passing waitress.  
"Very well then. Schuldich informed me the other day that not only was Weiß disbanded, but Bombay-"  
"Omi." Yohji quickly corrected. Crawford just kept talking.  
"-was attacked by some unknown person or people. Yet on the same day, Esset disbanded Schwartz, and Nagi-"  
"Prodigy." Schuldich quickly filled in as Crawford once again just kept talking.  
"-was also attacked by some unknown people." Crawford finally stopped, and after sparing Schuldich and Yohji a glance, turned his attention back to Aya.  
"It does seem a bit too much to be a coincidence." Aya muttered, everything running through his head. "What have you come up with?"  
"My view is that we aren't safe." Schuldich finally spoke up with something worth while. "I think we should move both teams to the same location."  
"Why move to the same location?" Aya's eyes narrowed suddenly as he watched Schuldich.  
"I have a feeling Kritiker and Esset are both up to something, and if our two teams work together, we could probably get to the bottom of it before something more severe happens." Schuldich calmly explained it, and as much as Aya hated to admit it, it all made perfect sense. Honestly, he was feeling just at tad bit overwhelmed by the thought of actually staying in the same place with the people he had called his enemies no less than forty-eight hours ago.  
"Let me talk it over with the rest of Weiß." Aya suggested weakly, Yohji quickly taking his cue to get up. Nodding to Crawford quickly the two exited the coffee shop and headed back towards the Koneko.  
"So what do you think Brad? Think they'll join us?" Schuldich propped his head up in his hand coolly.  
"I think they will." Crawford tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "And Schuldich?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's Crawford."


	3. Moving In

**Title:** Fade To Black  
**Notes:** Well, I've now made it further in this story then I anticipated. And I blame-er-thank my reviewers! Ooooh, you guysROCK. =D Thanks! Oh yeah, on with the stuff. Don't own Weiß, never will (tear), and the rating is more than likely staying at PG-13. I don't do yaoi. I'm not that talented of a writer. My idol, glaube, is though. So go check out glaube's work. =D 

Whisper Reilman - I love the question you asked of "What is up with Schu?" Guess you'll just have to keep reading! =) 

mangababy - not giving up! See? A new chapter! ; Thanks for the encouragement though! I need it sometimes. Although… I don't think I can do a threesome. XD 

tigermink - You like my PLOT? SQEE Oooooh, someone caught on to the Schu thing… heehee. 

Aymeleh - I'm very glad, and I am trying to get these out as soon as I can. 

Now to the third chapter! Yey! I apologize in advance for the suckiness of this chapter, but it's finals week and I just wanted to get this out ASAP. 

"They want us to join sides with them?" Omi asked in a hushed voice as he set a pot of flowers in the window. A few fangirls were loitering in the other corner of the shop, but he wanted to keep his voice down just in case.   
"Seems like it." Aya stood behind the counter, his arms crossed and his icy mask in place. Even Ken couldn't break him out of his stance.   
"Do you think they're setting us up?" Ken's focus was lost, but he quickly remembered his job in time to stop drowning the flowers he was currently watering.   
"As much as I hate to say it, it can go either way." Aya seemed to fall into a frozen state of concentration, finally coming back out after a few seconds. "But the chances are highly unlikely."   
"So what are we going to do, oh cold and heartless leader?" The teasing voice coming from the back room snickered before Yohji came out with the flower arrangements he had been working on. Aya gave him a death stare before even considering answering.   
"As strange as it might sound coming from me," The other three looked up abruptly from what they were doing as Aya continued, "I think we should take their word for it."   
Yohji almost dropped the flower arrangement, Omi almost dropped the flower pots he had been carrying, and Ken completely forgot the flowers he was watering could only soak up just so much water. Aya merely stood behind the counter for a few minutes before turning and leaving the room with a faint call of, "My shift is over," behind his back.   
One by one the other three snapped out of their daze, and Ken looked slightly embarrassed about almost ruining some of the flowers, while Omi and Yohji set down the flowers and pots they had been holding.   
"Is Aya actually going along with our enemies?" Omi stared at Yohji, who was just as baffled as he was. This was not like Aya.   
"Maybe he really does care if we are safe or not." Of course then it hit the two of them. If it were just them, Aya wouldn't have cared. No, he was doing all of this to keep Ken safe. Yohji muttered a faint curse under his breath and carried on job.

* * *

Schuldich dialed the phone number by memory. It wasn't like he called often, actually only once before, but the number just stuck with him. He waited patiently as the phone rang a few times.   
"This is the Koneko, Ken speaking." Well damn, Schuldich was hoping Yohji would answer.   
"I need to speak with Yohji."   
"May I ask who's calling?" Ken almost sounded suspicious. Maybe Yohji didn't get that many personal calls. Or maybe Ken only knew one person with a German accent. That was more than likely it.   
"Yes you may." Schuldich smirked into the phone. "But I don't think you want to know."   
"Very well, let me get Yohji." At least Ken knew when to give up. _'No wonder Aya picked him'_ Schuldich thought quickly before another voice came onto the line.   
"This is Yohji."   
"I didn't realize I'd be interrogated every time I called." Schuldich sneered into the phone mockingly.   
"Sorry, that was Ken. He's naturally suspicious of everyone. I'm sure your accent didn't help matters." Yohji chuckled faintly on the other end. "So what do you want?"   
"Clandestine [1]." Schuldich replied, snickering.   
"What, no Melisse citronelle? [2]" Yohji quickly retorted.   
"You wound me Yohji."   
"What do you really want?"   
"Crawford wanted to know if Aya had come to a final decision or not." Schuldich dropped all the teasing out of his voice. For a few seconds the two sat in silence, yet it wasn't even awkward.   
"Aya has decided to go for it."   
"He has what?"   
"He wants to give this plan a try." Yohji restated it without so much as thinking about it. He figured Schuldich would be slightly taken aback, since even they were at the time. "Just tell us when and where, we'll have the shop taken care of while we are gone, so there is no worry there."   
"You make it sound like you guys were planning for this all along or something." Schuldich smiled faintly on his end of the phone. He found it safe, since Yohji couldn't see it.   
"Aya is prepared for anything, let me tell you." Quickly pointing out a flower for one of the fangirls, Yohji chuckled lightly. "Aya would be prepared if elephants trampled the Koneko at any moment."   
At this Schuldich out right laughed. He couldn't control it, it was just so spontaneous. "I will talk everything over with Crawford, find a place for everyone, and get back to you before the end of the week." Schuldich was still laughing faintly as the two said good bye and hung up.

* * *

No more than two weeks later Aya was ordering that everyone pack their bags and make their final goodbyes to the fangirls for a while. The four ex members of Weiß merely told everyone they were going on a long overdue vacation. In a sense, it quite possibly could have been one. Well, with the exception of Kritiker and Esset or someone trying to kill them. That seemed to ruin the whole vacation atmosphere.   
Pulling the Seven to a halt behind Aya's Porsche, Yohji was amazed at the seemingly loneliness of the house Schwarz had found. Which was all good for their plan to stay hidden, but it automatically made him miss his regular clubs.   
Aya was pulling the luggage out of his car when Crawford, Schuldich, and Nagi stepped out of the remote house. Crawford greeted Aya as warmly as he could manage, but the two were too weary of each other. Yohji tried to just ignore them all and take in their luggage. Going to pick up a suitcase, he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.   
"Need a hand?" Schuldich smirked lazily as Yohji turned to him.   
"I think I have it, but you might check on Omi, he brought all his computer crap." Yohji nodded towards Omi.   
"Yotan! It's not crap! We need my computer equipment to figure out what's going on!" Omi fumed slightly as he sorted out his stuff for easier carrying.   
"Yotan?" Schuldich turned back to Yohji, curiosity running through his eyes. "Now there is something you don't hear everyday."   
"Oi, Chibi, stop giving Schuldich ideas so soon." Yohji whined before turning back to grab his luggage. He followed Schuldich inside, leaving Nagi to help Omi telekinetically. Aya, Ken, and Crawford had already moved everything else inside. And from the looks of it, they had made it no further than the living room.   
Aya and Ken had taken a seat on the main couch, Ken trying so hard not to glare at anyone that he was staring at the floor. Aya was a bit more calm and collected, listening to Crawford, who was saying something about the rooms and the house.   
"There are four bedrooms in the house, two on the first floor, and two in the basement." Crawford pointed to the hallway and then to the stairs. "I have claimed the master bedroom on the main floor to keep track of Farferello, who will have a room to himself across the hall from me."   
"Unless any of you want to share a room with him of course." Schuldich added nonchalantly as he flopped onto the couch next to Crawford, and the four ex members of Weiß shook their heads. Ken and Omi looked slightly pale.   
"Schuldich, behave." Crawford turned and glared at his teammate before continuing. "The master bedroom in the basement is up for grabs-"   
"Ken and I." Aya snapped quickly, and Omi nodded.   
"-okay, and then there is the last bedroom in the basement." Crawford finished and let it all sink in. One bedroom left, and only Nagi, Omi, and Yohji were left.   
"It's simple." Aya commented after a minute. "Let Nagi and Omi share the room, and let Yohji sleep on the couch." Aya quickly held up his hand as Yohji started to protest. "Nagi and Omi can both help each other look into the situation, plus if they need help with homework they can help each other without keeping anyone else up. Plus, Yohji, with you always coming in as late as you do, I do not want to hear you stumble, fall down the stairs, and sit there crying for help."   
Omi and Schuldich had both started laughing, while Yohji just scowled. "I never did that!"   
"You just don't remember." Ken smirked at the look Yohji was giving them all. Yohji huffed and stormed down the hall, glad to see the bathrooms where right there. He darted into one and quickly locked the door behind him. Of course, once he was in there he had nothing better to do then just simply examine the bathroom. It was a pale peach type color, and he guessed a female had picked the wallpaper for it. There was a quaint little bathtub, which was so clean he almost wanted to get it dirty. Of course he didn't. He opened a few of the drawers, which were all sorted out. Tooth brushes in the container on the counter, tooth paste in the drawer, floss on the other side of the drawer. It was almost too organized for Yohji's likes, but oh well.   
"Yotan, did you fall in?" Schuldich's voice sneered from the other side of the door, and Yohji made a silent vow to strangle Omi later for bringing up the nickname he hated so much.   
"Yes, go away." Yohji finally stated before flopping his back heavily against the door. He heard Schuldich echo the movement on the other side of the door.   
"Everyone is out on the back porch getting acquainted." Schuldich almost sounded amused. "Except us of course, fancy that."   
"Imagine that." Yohji muttered under this breath. And then an idea hit him. Smirking, he gently and soundlessly pulled himself off the bathroom door, and then turned around to clutch the doorknob. In one swift movement that would have made even Aya proud, Yohji twisted the doorknob and yanked the door open. Catching the telepath off guard, flame red hair and a mass of body collapsed backwards through the doorway, landing in a heap by Yohji's feet.   
"Schieße! [3] What the hell was that for?" Schuldich all but screamed, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.   
"You never paid me back for saving your hide from Aya when I took you to the Koneko, or for giving you a ride almost home." Yohji knelt down so that he was face to face with Schuldich. "And this is finishing what you started in the car." Noticing the fact that the telepath was still off guard, Yohji seized the moment and kissed Schuldich, who, much to Yohji's surprise, didn't pull away. 

BUM BUM BUM! TO BE CONTINUED! Sorry, just had to do that once… 

[1] - Clandestine is the french name for Motherwort, the flower meaning "Concealed Love". Yes, I love working in a flower shop. =) [2] - Melisse citronelle is the french name for Balm, which means "Joke".  
[3] - German for shit.


	4. Caught

**Title:** Fade To Black  
**Notes:** Well, that wasn't an awkward place to stop. =D And on top of that I didn't even write all week because it was finals week. Ah ha… you guys are gonna kill me. XD 

Whisper Reilman – Thanks once again for an amusing review! But! What if Braddie-chan isn't the one to find them… heehee… 

Enjoy the chapter and please review! Thanks! 

Feelings, senses, and emotions washed over Yohji's mind. This was nice, he liked it, but he also realized just how dangerous his current situation was. Both their hands were roaming, and neither of them had broken the kiss since Yohji initiated it as payback. In a sense, Yohji quickly realized that he didn't want to break the contact, even though he had been expecting Schuldich to just shove him away with a disgusted look on his face. He had meant this to be a sort of teasing joke, not **this.**  
"Schuldich." The name was said as a matter of fact, but Yohji and Schuldich both attempting to push the other away, making it seem as if the other had started it. Nagi stood in the doorway to the bathroom looking down at them. His face was blank as usual, and when Schuldich attempted to prod into his mind to figure out what he was thinking, he was thrown back away by Nagi's walls.  
But he didn't need into Nagi's mind to know what he was thinking. He could tell. There was a slight shift in the way Nagi held himself. His jaw was clenched tightly closed and his eyes were staring at the far wall. His hands were wrapped in careful fists, not too tight, not too loose. Turning his attention to Schuldich briefly, Nagi turned and started to walk away.  
Schuldich scrambled to his feet after the boy, grabbing him in the hallway and spinning him to look at him face to face. A panic had flooded through Schuldich and he was tempted to sever the telepathic bond he had made between all the members of Schwarz, lest Nagi get any ideas to tell Crawford.  
"Nagi wait, it wasn't- wasn't-" Schuldich stumbled over his words. **Was** it what Nagi thought? No! He had no feelings for Yohji; he had only been messing with the other. Or had he? His mind was racing a million miles per hour as he attempted to figure out what was going on.  
"It wasn't what I thought it was, I know." Nagi's voice stopped Schuldich's mind. "And don't tell Crawford, that I know as well. Now let go of me." But Schuldich couldn't put two and two together. How could he trust Nagi not to tell Crawford? What the hell was he saying? He trusted Nagi a lot more than he trusted anyone else, especially Yohji! Feeling a slight telekinetic push, Schuldich released Nagi and took a few steps back.  
"You never saw this." Schuldich said after a moment, but Nagi shook his head.  
"No Schuldich, I saw, but I will keep it to myself if you promise not to do it again." Nagi looked as he always did, spoke as he always did, but Schuldich realized the intensity in his words.  
"I promise."  
Nagi nodded and headed to check on Farfarello. Sighing heavily as he turned around, Schuldich had almost forgotten about Yohji. Well, almost. He was still in the bathroom, fixing his hair and moving a few strands this way or that way.  
"You've been in there forever, just get your sorry ass outside and forget how you look." Schuldich could do this. He could forget Yohji. He just had to take steps to do it. The addicts guide, he could see it now; "12 Steps to Forgetting Yohji". A smirk managed to cross his face, and Yohji sneered back at him, obviously frustrated at his lack of control over the past few minutes. Or maybe he was frustrated at getting caught. Either way, all Schuldich knew was that his mind was still a jumble of thoughts. He followed Yohji out to the back yard anyway, where everyone was sitting around on the deck. Spotting the opportunity, Schuldich quickly threw himself lazily across the hammock, leaving Yohji to fend for himself.  
Aya and Ken were sitting on the bench against the deck railing, muttering to each other every now and again. Omi was sitting at the table across from Crawford, who looked too bored for his own good. Yohji ruffled Omi's hair as he sat down next to him. "Oi, hey Chibi."  
"Stop calling me that!" Omi fussed, but Yohji wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking around at the deck, which seemed in top condition. Schwarz had definitely found a good house.  
"So who picked the house out?" Yohji asked after a minute.  
"Schuldich did." Crawford looked around briefly as he said it. "Picked a nice one in my opinion."  
"Yeah, I like it." Yohji agreed, leaning back in his chair.  
"I wouldn't do that." Crawford warned him, watching Yohji lean back.  
"Why no-" Yohji's foot slipped off where it had been holding him in place, and he and his chair went toppling over backwards. A faint smirk ghosted Aya's expression, but it disappeared quickly enough that no one really noticed. Ken and Omi were laughing, and Schuldich was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
"That would be why not." Crawford responded simply as he watched Yohji mutter under his breath as he started to pick up his chair. About halfway up Yohji froze where he was, his face going extremely pale. A quick glance around noted that each of Weiß had stopped whatever they were doing, and another quick glance proved to Crawford why. Smiling ever so faintly, Crawford inclined his head towards Farfarello, who was standing beside Nagi, both watching Yohji. "Weiß, meet Farfarello."  
"Maybe we should formally introduce ourselves." Schuldich commented from where he was lazily stretched out on the hammock. "It couldn't hurt too much."  
"This is a good point. Please, settle yourselves." Crawford turned to Yohji, who just nodded and finished picking up his chair before he sat back down in it. "My name is Bradley Crawford, Schwarz refers to me as Crawford, and I expect the same from you."  
"Well I didn't mean quite that formal, but whatever." Schuldich half way sat up on the hammock, managed a brief "I'm Schuldich" before flopping back down in it again.  
"I think you all already know Farfarello, we often refer to him as Farf." Waving his hand in Farf's direction as if to emphasize his point Crawford quickly moved on. "And of course Naoe Nagi; of whom we refer to simply as Nagi."  
"I call him Naggles sometimes." Schuldich pitched in, only to get a minute glare from the telekinetic. Caught off guard, Schuldich yelped in surprise as the hammock quickly flipped over, dumping its contents on the ground. "That was totally uncalled for!" Schuldich snapped as he climbed off the ground and back onto the hammock.  
"As you can see, Nagi is our resident telekinetic. So if things float around the house, do not panic." Crawford calmly explained, although he was highly amused by Nagi's sudden desire for retribution against Schuldich.  
"We will keep that in mind." Aya decided upon doing the introductions himself, since he was the leader of Weiß. Or was the leader. "My name is Fujimiya Aya. My team refers to me simply as Aya." Motioning with one hand, he went around the group. "Hidaka Ken, Tsukiyono Omi, and of course, Kudoh Yohji."  
"I can't say it is a pleasure to meet you all, but it is interesting." Crawford attempted to find the most polite way of greeting them without lying.  
"The same to you all." Aya muttered, his eyes never leaving Crawford.  
"Well this is all fine and dandy, but shouldn't these four get their belongings and such situated in their rooms before night?" Not that Schuldich cared, but the conversation that had somewhat begun had fallen to a dead halt, and he was rather curious to figure out what all they had brought with them to help solve their major issue. Actually now that he thought about it, he seemed the only one who remembered that there ever was a big issue they were trying to solve. It occurred to him several minutes later that Crawford had said something and everyone had gone inside. Muttering to himself he climbed off the hammock and wandered inside.

* * *

It took longer than originally thought to get everyone settled in, and when everyone headed to bed, Nagi and Omi were still working on hooking up all their computer equipment. Yohji had gotten restless and finally demanded that everyone leave the living room so that he could go to bed on the couch, and everyone just headed off to bed.  
Thusly, Schuldich was currently sprawled across his and Crawford's bed, waiting for the latter to get back. Crawford had said something about taking a shower at night, lest he not get any hot water in the morning. So Schuldich had just changed into the clothes he set aside for sleeping in. Of course the clothes he had set aside consisted of a pair of light cotton pants, and an oversized t-shirt. Granted Schuldich had decided against the t-shirt, judging by the weather channel's report of a nice heat wave moving through the area.  
Which would also explain his sudden fascination with the fan blades that were spinning in circles from the fan on the ceiling directly above him. If he watched them enough, one appeared slower than the others.  
Okay screw it, his mind was wandering and he knew it. Groaning in frustration at Crawford's lack of ability to take a short shower, Schuldich flopped on his own side of the bed and buried himself into the sheets and pillow, falling asleep mere minutes later.

* * *

"Schuldich, wake up." There was a light mental prod at Schuldich's mind as the words slowly drifted into his head. Schuldich snuggled closer to the warmth beside him, not caring what it was saying.  
Crawford sighed heavily. He was not missing his morning coffee just because Schuldich had, as usual, managed to drag himself over to Crawford's side of the bed and proceed to use the precog as a body pillow. Thinking the situation through, Crawford quickly realized that his arm was asleep. Using the one that wasn't asleep and pinned under Schuldich, Crawford gently shook the other until he woke up.  
"Oi Crawford, why'd you have to wake me up?" Schuldich fussed as he rubbed at his eyes sleepily.  
"First off because I'm awake and I want coffee. But secondly because if you want a hot shower you better take one before everyone else wakes up." Crawford was currently searching through his closet for something to wear, his back to Schuldich.  
"I'll meet you for coffee in ten." Schuldich quickly gathered up the clothes he was going to wear that day and trudged to the bathroom.

* * *

Schuldich was pissed. Maybe he had a guilty conscious, who really knew. All he knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about Yohji. Or what would happen if Brad found out. Constantly his mind kept going back to the question of what if Nagi told Crawford even though he said he wouldn't?  
Quite simply, Crawford would be angry. Well, he'd be more than angry actually. He'd probably tell Schuldich to get lost or something. And then a horrible thought struck Schuldich. What if Crawford had a vision? What if he knew what had happened and was just waiting for Schuldich to come clean?  
Schuldich slammed his fists against the counter. Crawford didn't know a damn thing. If he did, he would have said something. Finally almost convincing himself, Schuldich yanked open the bathroom door and stalked to the kitchen. Without acknowledging anything in the immediate area, Schuldich poured himself a cup of coffee and headed to the table. Stopping in his tracks, Schuldich quickly told himself not to break the cup he was gripping.  
Crawford was sitting at the kitchen table, Yohji across from him, both drinking a mug of coffee. Slamming his mug of coffee so hard against the counter that some of the still steaming liquid sloshed out and scalded his hand, Schuldich turned and headed back towards his room. He just wasn't in the mood for this. He wanted to go home, and he wanted Weiß the hell away from him.  
So far, this hadn't gone according to plan. So far, no one had bothered attempting to figure out who was after them, and Schuldich was pissed. There would be hell to pay for whoever had caused this.


	5. Shockwave

**Title:** Fade to Black  
**Note:** Okay, reviewers, you guys deserve all the credit for this. There is like, no WAY I would have ever managed through about three chapters of this if it hadn't been for you guys. gets all teary eyed Thusly, more review shout outs! XD 

Myka – Ha! You think Schu is confused! I'm the one trying to write this and I have noooo idea where it is going. LOL. Actually I do, but you know. Oh, and as a random comment, I just realized that 'zelos' is actually one of the stories I have bookmarked under My Favorites on my computer! XD Ah ha! Imagine that! LOL! Actually now that I look, I've actually read almost all of your works! OMG! face plant 

Whisper Reilman – I'm cutting back on the Schu angst for this chapter some. XD I think it's affecting my real life mood. Heehee! 

Mangababy – I'm sure another life time will come soon enough. Maybe after I finish this I'll do a one-shot song fic just for you. :) 

Knight angel – Thank you for the review, I'm glad you are enjoying it! I'm updating! 

With that said, I present to you the fifth chapter, completely lacking Schu. Well, not quite. Just… keep reading! 

"Schuldich, are you okay?" Crawford rapped lightly on the bathroom door, but he received no response. He had only glimpsed Schuldich momentarily leaving the kitchen after he had slammed his mug of coffee on the counter. Honestly Crawford really did want to know if Schuldich was okay, he had an incredibly pained expression on his face after the coffee had sloshed onto his hand.  
"Go away." Schuldich snapped through the bathroom door. He had fully intended on curling back up in his bed and going back to sleep, but he had suddenly felt extremely dizzy, and thus had stopped in the bathroom on the way to his room. Currently he was draped over the toilet seat, waiting for the little supper he had left in his stomach from the night before to make its way up as he sat staring at his scalded hand. He could tell it needed some medical attention rather soon, but he had no will power to get up and leave the bathroom. It just didn't seem worth the effort.  
"Schu, what's wrong?" Obviously Schuldich had left the bathroom door unlocked, and Crawford had let himself in. Schuldich groaned and the only thought that crossed his mind was 'Well wasn't that peachy of him?' Crawford knelt next to Schuldich, glancing over the shaken figure once before repeating his question. "Schu, what's wrong?"  
"You wouldn't understand." Schuldich muttered, watching Crawford examine his scalded hand. "But then again you probably already know and you're just not saying anything so that I go on a guilt trip because you're an evil bastard like that. And he's probably in on the whole, whole- conspiracy with you! And," Crawford quickly turned his attention to Schuldich, suddenly realizing the younger man's mind was running too quickly for his own good. Standing quickly, Crawford started to rummage through the medicine drawer in the bathroom while he continued to half listen to Schuldich's ramblings. "And no one gives a damn about the so called self proclaimed mission we're on and trying to solve except me, and I want Weiß away from us and I want them to be our enemies again, I want-" Schuldich froze as he spotted the pill that Crawford was offering- no- demanding that he take.  
It was the tiny blue pill Esset had released to him upon his leaving of Rosenkreuz. In simple terms, it shut down his mind. It was made so that telepaths wouldn't drown in their own thought process, drown in their own minds. He had only taken it twice before in his entire life and he didn't understand why Crawford would have him take it now, but he realized in the back of his mind that his mind was spinning in circles and he was terribly confused and all he wanted was to sleep. And sleep this pill would cause. This pill would knock Schuldich senseless, quite literally. It would basically put him to sleep as soon as he took it, shutting down his mind. He'd forget most of the recent events in his life, and several hours after he awoke he'd still be powerless, having his talent rendered useless.  
Yet for some reason he took the pill from Crawford, taking it with a small sip of water from the glass Crawford offered. He was still rambling though, and Crawford was worried. Of the now three times Schuldich had ever had to take the pill, once had been before Crawford had taken in Nagi and Farfarello. It had been the first time Schuldich had ever come anywhere near being lost to his own power, and Crawford had felt completely powerless to stop it. The second time was after Schuldich had just taxed himself too much on a mission. Now though, Crawford couldn't understand what had put Schuldich's mind into such frenzy.  
"And I want," Schuldich was still rambling as Crawford gently picked him up. "I want you to love me like you used to. And I'm sorry Brad, I'm so fucking sorry." Crawford slowly maneuvered Schuldich's limp body through the hallway to their bedroom, where he carefully set him on their bed. "I didn't mean…" Schuldich's eyes were closing slowly as Crawford leaned down and lightly kissed him on the forehead. "I didn't mean to… kiss him…" Crawford sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments, considering what Schuldich had said in his frenzy of thoughts as the younger man drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep. It quite possibly could have been a reference to his past, and in which case Crawford wasn't too worried about it. He brushed Schuldich's bangs out of his face as he slept, before finally heading back to the bathroom to pick up the first aid kit. He needed to tend to Schuldich's hand before it worsened.

* * *

Crawford stood in the doorway to their room for a bit, the first aid kit lying gently in his arms. Slowly he walked around the room and sat down on the other side of the bed, taking Schuldich's hand in his own. The telepath would be knocked out cold for at least another ten hours, so there was no fear of waking him up. Taking his time, Crawford carefully cleaned, mended, and bandaged Schuldich's hand. After a few more minutes he decided to head back to the kitchen to finish his coffee while Schuldich slept.  
"Is he okay?" Yohji looked up briefly as Crawford made his way back to his chair. Taking a sip, Crawford nodded.  
"He will be." Judging by the position of the sun out the back door, Crawford guessed it was rather late for his 'coffee time', but he didn't care.  
"What happened?"  
"I believe he over taxed his mind, it was running full force and he couldn't control it." After all the time he spent around Esset workers, Crawford knew how to explain everything in simple terms.  
"So if he lost control of his mind, how did you stop it?" Yohji couldn't help the questions, he was genuinely interested. He had, after all, gotten the chance to sit down and ask these types of questions to someone who actually knew.  
"Esset had issued a small bottle of pills that stop the functioning of his mind. Basically they put him to sleep for about twelve hours or so. I just had him take one of them." Sighing slightly to himself, Crawford rubbed his eyes gently. "You might think it is wonderful to have the powers we have, but each of us had to sacrifice something for them. I sacrificed my career, Nagi sacrificed his childhood, Farfarello sacrificed his sanity, but Schuldich sacrificed the most."  
"We didn't become Weiß without a little bloodshed along the way either, Crawford." Omi's voice rung strong from the stair case, and Yohji and Crawford both turned to see Omi and Nagi standing at the top of the stairs. There was an intent gaze in Omi's eyes, but no trace of anger. Crawford merely nodded in mute agreement before Omi headed off to find some food in the kitchen.  
"Crawford, where's Schuldich?" Nagi almost sounded concerned as he asked.  
"In bed, I gave him one of his pills." To everyone's amazement, Nagi actually turned a shade paler as the words Crawford said sunk in. He had been around when Schuldich had taken 'his pill' once, and it had been extremely hard to handle. The thought of Schuldich actually having to take it again was purely terrifying.  
"But why?" Nagi managed to ask after what seemed like forever.  
"His mind was, metaphorically speaking, strangling itself." Crawford looked up to meet Nagi's eyes, and the younger boy nodded in understanding. He knew Crawford would never do something to deliberately hurt Schuldich or put him in harms way.  
"Will he be okay?" Crossing the room to sit down at the table next to Crawford, it was easy to tell that Nagi really as worried about Schuldich.  
"All in due time, Nagi." Crawford rubbed his eyes again before sliding his glasses on. "I should start my day." Remembering briefly some of the things Schuldich had said earlier in his frenzy, Crawford stopped as he started to leave the room and turned back to Nagi. "I want you and Omi to start searching for information on Esset and Kritiker and what they are doing, why they are trying to kill us or even if they are. Nagi, I want a full report by the end of the night."  
"Understood, we will get what we can by the end of the night." Nagi turned to Omi, who nodded as he prepared their breakfast.

* * *

Yohji couldn't help it. He was curious if Schuldich looked as peaceful sleeping now as he had in the coffee shop the first time he had seen him asleep. Glancing around the house he found that Crawford was downstairs helping out Nagi and Omi in their quest for information over either team. With the computers and other technological crap they had both brought with them, it was a miracle they actually needed some assistance. It would be another miracle if they didn't overheat the computers and fry the house down.  
Pushing the bedroom door open just enough that he could peer in, Yohji was disppointed to realize that Schuldich was facing the opposite direction. Carefully, so he wouldn't make any noise, Yohji closed the door and started back towards the kitchen.He couldn't figure out why he felt like he felt. He held no true happy feelings towards Schuldich, just a growing curiosity. He didn't understand the telepath and what he did, and Yohji wanted to know why Schuldich did the things he did. But most of all, there was one question lingering in the back of his head as he went about to his day. 

_'What did Schuldich give up for Schwarz?'_

* * *

"Yohji, why don't you do something useful?" Ken was currently helping Aya make supper for everyone, and Yohji was sitting at the counter looking completely bored out of his mind. He hadn't been up to much all day as a matter of fact, and it seemed that Ken was the only one who had even taken notice. "You doing alright Yohji?" Ken asked after a moment.  
"Yeah Kenken, just a bit tired. That couch isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world." Yohji flashed his most convincing 'Yohji smile' at Ken before sauntering from the room. It had been almost the entire day, and Schuldich was still in his room. Glancing around once more, Yohji checked to make sure no one was around as he pushed the door to the room open again lightly. This time however, he was too shocked by what he saw to quickly leave.  
Schuldich was awake and sitting up in bed, but his face was stained by tears, and he was still sitting there crying. Without thinking, Yohji pushed the door open the rest of the way and all but ran to Schuldich's side. "Schuldich what's wrong?" Yohji sat down on the side of the bed next to Schuldich, who slowly turned to face him.  
"You wouldn't understand." Schuldich muttered after a moment, a few fresh tears falling from his eyes.  
"Try me." Yohji tried to smile as he reached up and wipped away a few of Schuldich's stray tears. "You don't know that for sure." But Schuldich didn't answer. He simply crawled off the bed and headed out of the room. Exasperated, Yohji followed him down the hall. "You know it's rude to walk away from people who are talking to you, right?" Yet it was as if Schuldich was listening to the voices in his head and just ignoring Yohji. And then of course Yohji remembered that Schuldich was a telepath and had probably been summoned by one of his team mates. Yet he continued to follow Schuldich down to Nagi and Omi's room, where everyone else was gathered.  
Nagi glanced up as the two entered, Yohji standing as far away from Farfarello as he could. The Irishman was currently playing with one of his knives, and Yohji was not about to get anywhere near that.  
"We figured out why Kritiker and Esset disbanded both our teams." Omi's voice interrupted Yohji's current train of thought, but he didn't mind. Aya looked a little impatient as Omi paused for a few moments, gathering his thoughts and words. "As it turns out, the two companies, if you could call them that, joined together."  
"They found that it would be too dangerous to combine our two teams together." Nagi picked up simply where Omi had left off.  
"So they're trying to kill us because we're professional assassains and they're afraid we're going to rebel against them." Omi finished it off, and everyone let his words sink in. "At least the last part is our theory. We still are not one hundred percent sure that they are the ones trying to kill us."  
"It sounds logical." Aya commented from where he was standing by Ken.  
"But the only thing you know for sure is that the two have joined together, were afraid of our two teams combining and gaining too much power, so they disbanded us." Crawford processed everything as he wrapped his arm around Schuldich's waist, surprising Schwarz. Crawford rarely displayed his affection for Schuldich in public, or even in front of them. "But you are just assuming that they are the ones after us for the reasons you stated?"  
"That would be correct." Omi nodded, turning to Weiß. "I don't know what happened to Birman, Manx, or anyone else. I don't know at this point in time if they really knew of this or not."  
"Understood, is that all?" Aya was ready to get out of the room, which was getting rather hot and crowded. Nagi nodded, and Aya and Ken quickly exited the room. Farfarello wasn't far behind, finding more important things to do in his own room, since Nagi had already informed him that if he broke something he would be jeopardizing their future.  
Yohji was just about ready to turn and leave the room when the ringing of Omi's cell phone stopped him in his tracks. Omi stood staring at the phone, not sure what to do. He hadn't had it long, just a few days, so who could be calling him? Picking up the cell phone, Omi quickly pressed the button to answer it, lifting it to his ear as he answered it."Hello?"  
"Omi."  
There was a pause as the voice sunk into Omi's head, and he turned to Yohji, their eyes locking as Omi stated simply into the phone and for Yohji's information.  
"Manx."


	6. Doorstep

**Title:** Fade to Black  
**Note:** I actually put together a computer to put in my room, so I'm typing all these uber late at night (due to lack of a better time to do them I guess). But anyway, if I have a ton of typos, that's why. So sorry. By the way, I am terribly sorry if I ever just randomly change POVs on you guys. I really don't mean to, but I get to reading one story else where and then I come back and third person is really hard to write in for me. I'm usually doing first person work. . But ya know. Just beware of that. Also, I beg forgiveness for Brad fans now. You'll see later. 

Tigermink – Good question… wish I knew the answer… LOL! Just kidding! Hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Myka – Ahhh Myka. XD Hurry and update Zelos please. ;; This chapter is for you since you inspired me to write more! Hope you like! 

And with that said; the chapter! Wheeee! 

"Manx." Omi looked to Yohji as he said the name, and Yohji quickly grabbed for Omi's phone. But before he could get it from him, Crawford intercepted and grabbed it from both of them.  
"You have the wrong number, don't call back." Crawford snapped quickly before clicking a button and ending the conversation. He set the phone in his pant pocket before turning to Omi and Yohji, who stared at him with wide eyes.  
"What were you thinking?" Omi fumed quickly, obviously pissed. "Manx might have wanted to help us!"  
"Or on the other hand, she might have been working with Kritiker and Esset and had a tracking device set up to track down where you were on the cell phone." Crawford calmly pointed out, slightly irritated that Omi of all people hadn't figured this out.  
"Well I guess we'll just never know." Omi snapped, turning his back on the others as he stalked across the room and sat down at the computer, almost immediately starting to work again. Nagi watched him for a few moments before going over to help him out.  
Turning to face Yohji, Crawford shrugged. "I figured you would prefer safe over sorry."  
"I don't believe Manx would betray us." Yohji retorted. He wasn't for sure if he believed that or not, but he would have liked to have believed himself.  
"And why did she tell you Kritiker was letting Weiß go?" Schuldich quickly spoke up in Crawford's favor, only to receive a near death glare from Yohji in return. Shrugging, Schuldich just shoved his way past Yohji and out of the room. For some reason, Yohji felt utterly betrayed by the way Schuldich was treating him. One minute Yohji was truly worried about the other assassin, the next he was angry at him just like the old days. Crawford muttered "excuse me" as he slipped past Yohji and headed after Schuldich.  
Yohji stood in the doorway watching Nagi and Omi work for a bit before he too turned and headed upstairs.

* * *

"How are you doing now Schu?" Crawford mussed as he smoothed his suit out.  
"Now that you ask, great." Schuldich went up behind Crawford, wrapping his arms around his waist and purposefully wrinkling his suit. Chuckling lightly, he entwined his hands with Schuldich's, not even caring that Schuldich was purposefully wrinkling his suit.  
After a moment Crawford slowly turned himself around to face Schuldich, who casually played with their hands. "Schuldich," Schuldich looked up, acknowledging the fact that Crawford was about to ask him something serious. "Do you have any idea why you lost control?"  
Schuldich had a few theories. Of course, none of which he would share. But the concern and worry that Crawford didn't even both hiding almost made Schuldich tell him everything. With his stomach feeling like an empty pit, Schuldich wrapped his arms around Crawford's waist again and pulled himself closer to his chest. Tilting his head up so Crawford could hear him, Schuldich quickly whispered "I don't know" as if it were the truth.  
Crawford quickly wrapped his arms around Schuldich, protectively pulling him closer. For a moment Schuldich just stood there, before the weight of what he had to do finally settled on his shoulders, and a solitary tear slid down the side of his face.

* * *

Yohji was bored. Again. Or still; whatever anyone wanted to call it. The fact of the matter was; he was really bored. Schuldich and Crawford had been locked in their room for most of the day, and Yohji didn't care enough to bother wondering what they were doing. He had a good enough idea as it was. Farfarello had been out wandering the house; only because Nagi and Schuldich had convinced him the day before that hunting any of Weiß would be helping God. So no one really had to worry about Farfarello. Of course they did, but it was unnecessary.  
Aya and Ken were making supper again, which was a relief because the only Schwarz member who could cook was Nagi, and he couldn't do it all by himself. Aya and Ken had enough trouble by themselves as it was. Of course Yohji couldn't help but notice the few times Ken's eyes would wander and end up watching Aya's ass instead of the food, but it was all in good spirits. Yeah, right.  
Of course, now that he thought about it, Yohji still hadn't told Aya or Ken about Manx's phone call, and from what he knew, neither had Omi. He briefly wondered if they would. Probably not. Unless of course it came as a problem, then in which case they'd probably tell them and in turn get their heads chewed off by Aya. That was all in good spirits too. Whatever.  
"Yohji, why don't you make yourself useful and do the dishes?" Ken suggested as he stirred some sort of food on the stove.  
"Fine, I'll make myself 'useful' as you like to call it." Ken rolled his eyes at the sarcasm Yohji put into his words, but let it slip as Yohji walked into the kitchen and stared at the dishes in the sink.  
"They won't bite you." Aya muttered after a moment, obviously not pleased by Yohji's lack of motivation. Yohji was about to say something smart back to Aya when they all heard a sound.  
Somewhere extremely close by a car's brakes were squalling to a stop. A few car doors were opened, and Ken made a mad dash to turn off the nearby lights as Yohji and Aya quickly knelt down so they couldn't see out the windows as the sound of footsteps approached their front door. There was a light 'thud', and then the harsh sound of the doorbell went off. No one moved. Yohji could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead, but he didn't dare brush it away. The sound of footsteps quickly retreated from the front porch, the car doors slammed shut, and the car peeled away on the gravel road and continued on its way.  
Several minutes passed before anyone moved. Yohji glanced over at Aya, who just stared back. Finally footsteps were heard coming from down the hall.  
"Don't jump me, and don't panic." Schuldich's voice called down the hall, but not loud enough to spook anyone. "The boogiemen are gone now, you can get up." Schuldich stopped in the entry way to the kitchen, crossing his arms as he watched Aya and Yohji get up slowly. "Really you guys, you _are_ trained assassins after all."  
"I thought the point of living out here was to hide from Kritiker and Esset." Ken frowned at Schuldich as he walked back into the kitchen from where he had been 'hiding' in the living room.  
"It is." Schuldich replied flatly. "But the fact of the matter remains that you can kill people."  
"We can't just randomly start killing everyone that comes to our front door though." Nagi pointed out as he and Omi trudged up the stairs. "What did they leave anyway?"  
For a moment, no one moved. Omi and Nagi stood watching them all, and no one moved or said anything. Finally Crawford spoke up from where he was standing behind Schuldich. "Actually we hadn't checked yet."  
"Well I am _so_ thankful it wasn't a bomb or anything." Schuldich leered at them all, rolling his eyes. "Wait, no one move, let me get that." Schuldich quickly pushed past Crawford and headed for the door.  
"Wait!" Scrambling after Schuldich, Yohji grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, halting the telepath in his steps.  
"Okay really, this is ridiculous."  
"Schuldich, what if it is a bomb?" Yohji pointed out quickly.  
"Kudoh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." Rolling his eyes, Schuldich pried Yohji's hand off his sleeve. "Seriously now Kudoh, I think Crawford would have seen it coming if it would endanger us."  
The telepath had a point, so Yohji let him go. Schuldich smirked and headed towards the front door again, everyone following behind him carefully. Although truth be known, Schuldich was slightly unnerved. Truthfully, he found it odd that Crawford hadn't had a vision telling them what was going to happen. Of course, Schuldich was a trained assassin; he could take care of whatever these strange empty people left behind for them.  
Although maybe that was what had frightened him the most. There were several people, maybe five at most. But the fact of the matter was, when he had lightly probed at their mind he had received nothing back in return. When he had probed further, all he found was a gaping black void. But hey, there was no backing out now.  
Slowly Schuldich pulled the front door open, surprised to find a rather large bundle of cloth on their front porch. Slipping outside, Schuldich knelt next to it, poking and prodding at it to see what it was. Much to his shock, after Schuldich poked the bundle a few times it actually started to move. And then, to his horror, the bundle _cooed_.  
"Heilige scheiße!" Schuldich cursed as he pulled back the cloth, revealing a small face. By god, these strange people had left a _baby_ on their front porch!  
"Schuldich? What is it?" Crawford stepped out of the doorway, careful to avoid Schuldich, who was now cradling the bundle in his arms.  
"Well you see," Schuldich carried it carefully inside, pushing past everyone and going towards the living room. Everyone followed him, even Farfarello, who had come up from the basement with Nagi and Omi. "These strange people have left us a baby. Maybe it was the stork in disguise."  
For a few minutes Schuldich just rocked the baby girl in his arms, before finally he looked up to see what everyone was doing. Much to his amusement, they were all staring at him. And they were all gaping at him as well.  
"You can't keep it." Crawford snapped suddenly.  
"Her, Crawford, it's a baby girl. Not an 'it'." Schuldich quickly corrected. She was a pretty baby, although small. Schuldich guessed her age at about six months, give or take a bit. The thin hair that she had was a pretty auburn color, and her eyes were brown with little flecks of gold around the center.  
"Well then, you can't keep her." Crawford was irritated, but Schuldich didn't understand why exactly. It wasn't like she could harm them.  
"Oh come on Crawford, it's not like I can take her to the police. Wow, that would be a bright idea. I might as well just lock myself up too." Schuldich grumbled to Crawford as the little girl reached up and gripped a piece of Schuldich's hair in her small fist.  
"Schuldich, obviously someone is framing us." Not one to be convinced otherwise after he had made up his mind, Crawford pressed on. "The fact of the matter is we can't keep her. But you're right; we can't take her to the police. You have to understand though, that the people who dropped her off are probably working for Esset or Kritiker, whoever they are now, and are probably trying to frame us. If they send the police out here looking for the baby, it's the end of the road for all of us."  
Schuldich just scowled at Crawford, the baby girl still playing with his hair. "So what are you saying Crawford, that we just ditch her on the side of the road in a box like an unwanted puppy?" There was something in Schuldich's eyes that made Crawford want to just give in, but he knew the dangers this one simple child could have to all of them if they kept her.  
"Actually Schuldich, in all reality I was going to suggest we kill her." Crawford commented quietly, but it was no use. Everyone heard him. Nagi and Omi both gasped rather loudly in their shock, and Schuldich just stood there, holding the baby closer to himself as a look of sheer horror settled on his face.  
"Crawford you can't mean that!" Nagi all but ran over to where Schuldich was holding the baby. "She never did anything Crawford, it's not her fault!"  
"Nag-"  
"No." Schuldich quickly interrupted anything Crawford might have been trying to say. "You're not going to kill her. You won't even harm her, ever!" Schuldich was outraged that Crawford would even mention such a thing. Farfarello looked slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to hurt God anytime soon, but he left and headed to his room after a bit, so Schuldich didn't really care. After a moment he continued. "I'm going to keep her, I'm going to raise her, and I'm going to look after her!" He glanced around the circle, daring anyone to challenge his word.  
"Fine Schuldich, you do that." Crawford turned to head back to his room, but turned back to Schuldich quickly. "But that- thing- isn't staying in my room, and I'm not babysitting it when you go out and get yourself wasted." With that Crawford turned back and headed to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Schuldich grumbled some curses under his breath as he watched him go.  
"Hey Schuldich," Yohji took a step towards the telepath, who quickly turned to him, a death glare still plastered to his face.  
"What? Do any of you guys want to say anything? Have a problem with this?" Schuldich snapped quickly, almost barking out the question. Ken, Nagi, and Omi merely shook their heads and quickly retreated into the kitchen to finish the supper or set the table. Aya grunted before following them. "What Kudoh?"  
"I actually wanted to know what you were going to call her." Yohji admitted, feeling his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. Schuldich's anger seemed to dissipate as he thought it over.  
"Oh. I thought you were going to yell at me." Schuldich glanced down at the girl, now asleep in his arms.  
"No way, I think what you did, standing up for her I mean, was really awesome." Yohji walked over to look at the baby, who was holding on to a strand of Schuldich's hair as she slept. "You know I'll help you with her when you need it." Yohji looked up at Schuldich, who actually smiled at him. Not a smirk, not a grin, but a genuine smile. "What?"  
"I just realized what I'm going to call her." Schuldich's smile turned into a faint smirk as his eyes locked with Yohji's. "I'm going to call her Clandestine."  
And all Yohji could do was smile. 


	7. Darkness

**Title:** Fade to Black  
**Note:** Well… now that I've officially freaked my parents out by visiting several sites with the title "How to raise a baby", I can do this chapter. XD Let's just say they were slightly suspicious. Ha. With good reason too I guess. I mean, I am only 16. Heh heh. It's all in good spirits of course… right.

kit[kat] – Thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story.

Myka – I'm trying to be original and do everything you aren't expecting. XD Have you noticed that yet?

Mangababy - ::eyes get all big and sparkly:: I loved your review. XD I'm- confusing you? Ha! Nooooo way… LOL.

Jen-chan – I know, I love Nagi too, you just can't really tell. LOL. He's so adorable and… cute. Makes me happy… thusly, he'll make an appearance in this chapter.

Now then! Chapter 7! Ooooh, I have seven chapters! XD

"I cannot believe he talked me into this." Nagi muttered as he followed behind Yohji with the shopping cart.  
"Oh lighten up some. Schuldich just didn't want anyone going out in public by themselves right now, which makes sense." Yohji stared at the list and then back up at the baby formula.  
"He could have come." Nagi pointed out stubbornly. "I was trying to figure stuff out for you all."  
"Geez Nagi, stop PMSing." The teen turned bright red at Yohji's comment before Yohji continued. "He didn't want to bring Clandestine out in public in case someone saw her and turned us in. And it wasn't like he could just leave her at home with Crawford." Nagi nodded in agreement. "Hey Naggles, which formula do you think we should pick up?"  
"Don't call me that!" Nagi snapped irritably. "It's bad enough when Schuldich does!" Nagi fumed for a bit before looking at the shelf and reading a few of the packages. "Oh just get the middle priced stuff."  
Pulling several packages off the shelf and stuffing them into the cart that Nagi was half pushing physically and half pushing mentally, Yohji read over the list again. "Only things left seem to be clothes and diapers." Yohji made a face at the last one, and Nagi couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his mouth.  
"Shit happens." Nagi commented dryly, catching Yohji off guard. The elder looked over at Nagi for a moment, and then just started laughing.  
"I guess you're right, come on, let's get this stuff and get out of here."

* * *

"Geez you guys took forever." Schuldich griped as Yohji and Nagi finally brought in the last couple of bags from Yohji's car. "She's not a very patient baby you know."  
"She must learn quickly from some people." Nagi responded without skipping a beat. Schuldich scowled at him and stuck out his tongue, but Nagi just scoffed at him and headed to his room to work.  
"So how's she doing?" Not meaning to interrupt Schuldich's current fuming, but Yohji was slightly curious how Clandestine was doing. And of course how Schuldich was doing, but Yohji wouldn't say that out loud.  
"She's been fussy, but I think once I get some food in her she'll be okay. Did you guys buy more clothes?" Schuldich was fumbling around with the package of baby formula. Yohji quickly reached over and took it from him, opening it easily and handing it back.  
"Yeah, they should be on the kitchen counter." Stretching quickly, Yohji followed Schuldich into the kitchen. Schuldich was mixing the formula together, trying to read the label and directions while he held Clandestine. Sighing, Yohji quickly took the bottle from Schuldich.  
"The thing to remember with baby formula is to not put the bottle in the microwave." Yohji gathered up a pot and a spoon as he explained it to Schuldich. "It might seem easier at first, but the microwave makes hot spots on the baby bottle." Schuldich watched as Yohji continued his work and kept explaining little things to him. "Baby diapers are convenient, but they're also rather expensive. You should probably try and go for the cloth diapers if at all possible. In the long run they'd be cheaper."  
"How do you know all this?" Schuldich quickly interrupted, feeling slightly awkward at having Yohji explain baby necessities to him.  
"I used to be a private investigator, so I had to know trivial things." Yohji glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "And Asuka and I used to talk about these things."  
"Oh." Was the only response Schuldich could muster. He had never thought about it, but now that Yohji mentioned it, it did make sense. Schuldich glanced up as something warm touched his arm. He realized quickly that Yohji was nudging him with the warm bottle of baby formula. Schuldich quickly took it from him, and then looked back up at him. "You uh, wouldn't happen to know exactly how to do this would you?"  
For a few seconds Yohji just stood there and blinked. But then he smiled warmly and gently took Clandestine from Schuldich's arms. Schuldich handed him the bottle after Yohji had her situated.  
"See, you just do it like this. It's really not that hard." Yohji demonstrated how to feed the baby as Schuldich watched with uncertain concentration. After a moment Yohji took the bottle away from Clandestine and held her out to Schuldich. "Now you try."  
Schuldich just stared at him for a moment. "I don't know, you're good at that and she seems to like you, maybe you should finish up."  
"Nonsense, I'll show you how." Yohji all but forced Clandestine into Schuldich's arms then, shifting Schuldich's arms around a bit so she'd be more comfortable. "Now take the bottle, and just- see how easy that is?" Yohji grinned in triumph. "See, you aren't hopeless after all!"  
"You better be glad I have a baby in my hands Kudoh." Schuldich snapped half heartedly. Yohji just grinned even more.  
"So does this make you the mother?" Yohji couldn't help it, he just had to ask. Schuldich actually considered it for a bit, and then looked extremely distressed.  
"Hey Kudoh, what if the baby has a mother?" Schuldich looked down at Clandestine as she sucked happily at the bottle. There was a long silence as Yohji thought it over.  
"I uh, guess I never thought about that."  
"What if the guys that dropped her off on the porch had just taken her out of some lady's stroller in the park?" A pang of guilt seemed to grip Schuldich's heart at the thought. "What if-"  
"Knock it off, you're upsetting her." Yohji snapped suddenly. Schuldich immediately dropped it, noticing that Clandestine was looking slightly unhappy. Yet the thought drifted in the back of his mind, eating away at his conscience. "Besides," Yohji continued, hoping to cheer Schuldich back up. "If they did take her from some mom, that lady obviously wasn't paying enough attention to her, and you seem to make up for that motherly figure." Yohji teased lightly, noticing how Clandestine was playing with Schuldich's hair again. "She sure likes your hair."  
"She likes the color."  
"You haven't been in her mind have you?" Yohji sounded down right disgusted at this thought.  
"No, but you can just tell. She keeps watching all the bright things in each room I take her into." Schuldich glanced up at Yohji quickly. "I would never delve into an infant's mind unless necessary. Don't consider me so low class."  
"Sorry, I just kind of jumped to conclusions." Yohji actually sounded sorry, so Schuldich dropped the subject. Yohji watched as Schuldich rocked Clandestine, humming a faint melody under his breath as he sauntered over to the sliding back door. "What are you doing?" Yohji quickly asked as Schuldich slid the door open with his elbow. Schuldich looked up and smirked at him.  
"I'm going outside."  
"You can't take her outside yet." Yohji quickly protested, only to receive an exasperated stare from Schuldich.  
"Kudoh, it's dark outside, and she needs some fresh air." Schuldich was frowning as he stepped outside. "Do me a favor and close the door behind me." With that said, Schuldich turned his back and disappeared into the darkness out side. Without thinking about what he was doing, Yohji quickly following, closing the door behind him.  
"I thought you were afraid of the dark." Schuldich smirked as Yohji walked over and sat down next to him on the rocking bench. Yohji just chuckled and shook his head.  
"I just didn't want anything to happen to you two. I'd feel guilty." The snort from Schuldich proved to Yohji that the lie hadn't passed, but Yohji didn't care. He settled back in the slightly rocking bench, smiling down at Clandestine, who Schuldich was basically clinging too like an over protective mother. The thought made Yohji chuckle.  
"What are you laughing about?"  
"Well," Yohji leaned closer to poke Clandestine in the stomach, and the little girl made a sound that could have passed for a giggle. "I was just thinking how you reminded me of an overprotective mother. Actually, I was wondering who that would make the father."  
Schuldich opened his mouth to automatically respond with "Crawford, duh", but quickly stopped halfway. It was clear Crawford wanted absolutely nothing to do with the baby. Frowning, Schuldich turned back to rocking Clandestine.  
Noticing the sudden mood shift, Yohji tried another way to lighten the atmosphere. "Now don't make her sad Mama Schu-"  
"Kudoh I swear if you call me that again I'll at least make an attempt to kill you." Schuldich growled, not at all pleased at the nickname.  
"Oh really?" Yohji replied dully, almost threatened. Smirking, and leaned against Schuldich's shoulder and watched Clandestine. "Then how about Schu mama, instead of 'yo mama'?"  
"Yotan, that was the lamest joke I've ever heard." Schuldich didn't even crack a smile; it just wasn't worth the effort.  
"Yeah, but it made Clandestine happy." Yohji pointed out at the smiling girl, allowing the nickname to slip.  
"She's happy because of the fireflies. It's why I brought her out here." For some odd reason, the fact that Yohji still had his head on Schuldich's shoulder didn't really bother him. It should have due to Nagi's warning, but it didn't. Nothing really seemed to matter. He had Clandestine, someone else that he knew would take care of her if something was to happen to him, and it just felt so right. Besides, his current situation with Crawford was on a slight hiatus until the whole baby issue cleared itself up.  
Yohji murmured something, and Schuldich snapped out of his happy phase long enough to realize he had fallen asleep on him. Smiling slightly, Schuldich quickly shook his shoulder with his free arm. "Yohji, come on, let's go to bed."  
"Mm-hm." Yohji rubbed his eye sleepily, slowly getting to his feet. He smiled down at Schuldich, and then offered a hand. Schuldich shook his head, his face back to the usually half smirk it seemed accustom to as he got up and headed inside after Yohji.  
"Do you mind if she stays in the living room with you? I doubt Crawford would be fond of me interrupting his sleep because I need to put her to bed." Schuldich frowned, but Yohji shrugged.  
"No problem on my part. You can sleep on the other sofa if you want." Yohji offered, although not too sure why. Schuldich looked at the sofa for a moment before nodding.  
"Sure. I just don't want to stray far from her the first few nights." Schuldich quickly covered for himself. He wasn't too sure why he was agreeing to this, but he figured he must have a good reason. He just didn't know what it was yet. Yohji shrugged and started lying out his blankets and such, separating them into two piles as Schuldich settled Clandestine in the crib Crawford had so kindly bought earlier that night. He was still getting her all settled and covered when Yohji started turning off the lights, making sure to leave the nightlight in the hall on so that enough light filtered in that Schuldich could still see what he was doing, but it wouldn't bother them. Yohji grabbed his blankets, reclined the sofa, and snuggled into the seat. It wasn't comfortable. At all. Schuldich would probably sit on it for about five minutes before retreating to his room to sleep on the bed. In a way, Yohji was jealous.  
Finally managing to get Clandestine tucked in for the night, Schuldich grabbed his sheets and headed to the other sofa. He pulled the covers over himself and buried himself against the seat cushion, but it wasn't comfortable. He tossed for a few more minutes, cursing lightly under his breath. Finally he just sighed and sat up.  
"Kudoh, if I were you, I'd be throwing a fit." Schuldich snapped across the room, obviously not pleased with the sorry state of the sofa.  
"It's not worth it really." Yohji muttered, obviously half asleep. "This sofa's more comfortable if you care to join me." Yohji yawned halfway through, and Schuldich had to wonder if he heard the other assassin correctly.  
"Is it?" Schuldich prodded, seriously curious.  
"Yep." Yohji replied simply. After a brief pause, Schuldich gathered his sheets around himself and flopped down next to Yohji. Strangely, it did feel more comfortable. Or maybe it was the sheer presence of someone next to him. It didn't really matter though. Schuldich buried himself against the seat cushion again, and this time, amazingly enough, he fell asleep.

== TBC (reassuring, I know) ==

Well… that was weird. No mom, I'm not pregnant. XD ANYWAY review, and I'm sorry I can't get the chapters out sooner, driver's ed is… well… let's say I can't drive so it's horrible. Vv; I almost hit a trailer one day, a car another, the curb today- yeah, I'm getting better. Sigh.  
PS. Couldn't get this chapter formated how I liked it. Gr. Bare with me.


	8. Surprises

**Title:** Fade to Black  
**Note:** This chapter took a bit longer than I wanted it to take because I sort of almost broke my finger. I managed not to (thankfully), but I did pull a muscle and it hurt like crap for about three days. But thanks to rainy days and a ton of cappuccino mix and/or hot cocoa mix, I've finished the chapter! Also burnt my tongue, but you know. =) Yay! Enjoy! 

Myka – You read my mind… XD And I have been putting them in html, but for some reason the last chapter was all like "noooo! You can't do THAT!" So yeah… 

**Chapter 8:**

"Comfortable?" Schuldich felt a rather violent mental jab accompany the familiar voice that he just couldn't seem to place. He didn't really want to get up and see who it was or what they really wanted, he was warm, the body next to him was warm, and Crawford would-  
And then it hit him. Schuldich's eyes snapped open as he tore himself away from Yohji, who was now awake thanks to the sudden movement of Schuldich. Almost afraid to know, Schuldich looked over to where the voice had been, and much to his fear, Crawford stood leaning against the wall watching him. He didn't look too pissed off, but Schuldich knew better then to assume anything with Crawford, who always looked so calm and collected.  
All of the fear Schuldich felt for himself dissipated as he realized with a start that Crawford was holding Clandestine in his arms. Schuldich scrambled off the sofa, almost tripping as the sheets bundled around his ankles. He was almost to Crawford when the elder spoke up.  
"Not even a full twenty four hours and you're already neglecting her." Crawford hugged the girl tightly as Schuldich halted in his steps.  
"What are you talking about?" Schuldich snapped, suddenly angry. He was not neglecting her, if anything he was spoiling her!  
"If you weren't so busy with your new boyfriend you would have heard her crying three minutes ago." Bickering wasn't Crawford's strong point, but it wasn't his weakest either.  
"That doesn't mean I'm neglecting her because I don't wake up as easily as others!" Something flashed across Crawford's face and Schuldich quickly realized he had just defended the wrong part of Crawford's sentence.  
"Fine." Crawford snapped, all but dropping the baby into Schuldich's arms. Caught off guard, Schuldich quickly rearranged Clandestine in his arms, but when he looked back up, Crawford was already gone.

* * *

"Maybe you were too harsh on him?" Nagi stared at the ceiling of Crawford and Schuldich's room. He was sprawled out on his back across their bed as Crawford sat at the desk against the wall, balancing an account or something. Not like it really bothered Nagi that Crawford had to borrow his laptop for a bit. It gave him some time to talk to Crawford. You know, all that "bonding" crap people were always telling him about.  
"Nagi, how exactly could I have been too hard on him?" Crawford didn't even bother looking up from his work. He didn't want Nagi to realize exactly how he felt about this topic of conversation.  
"Maybe it's what Schuldich said, you know, 'it's not what it seems'." Nagi suggested carefully. He was fully aware that he was walking on egg shells in this conversation, but he wanted to get to a happy answer with Crawford before he went off to confront Schuldich about it.  
"Yes, but what if it is?"  
"But what if it's not?" Nagi pressed, knowing Crawford would give up and try to reason it out with him eventually. "I mean, face it, you know they aren't sleeping together. So they have slight affections for each other, what's the big deal? Just talk it out with Schuldich and get it over with." "And what if it's not that easy Nagi?" Crawford was still staring at the computer screen, but Nagi was sure he wasn't working.  
"What do you mean?"  
Crawford turned to Nagi, who was sitting up on the bed. He noticed immediately that Crawford wasn't trying to hide the weariness in his eyes. "What if, Nagi, he wants to be with Kudoh," Crawford paused and turned back to his work before continuing, "more than he wants to be with me?"  
Finding no response worthy of comfort, Nagi flopped down on his back and went back to staring at the ceiling, mentally cursing Schuldich for screwing things up so much.

* * *

"What do you think Clandestine; think there's any way to fix things with Crawford?" Schuldich stared down at the girl in his arms, but she only cooed and grabbed hold of his hair. Must to Schuldich's dismay, she grabbed the ends of a few strands and popped them into her mouth. Schuldich scowled down at her, quickly pulling the strands from her mouth. Clandestine pouted for a moment before reaching back up and grabbing his hair again. Finding no escape, Schuldich just sighed and let her suck on his hair.  
"That's healthy." Aya pointed out as he stepped out onto the back porch, sliding the door closed behind himself. Schuldich watched as Aya stepped closer to him, offering him a mug of what he assumed was coffee. Shifting Clandestine in his arms, Schuldich gratefully took the mug offered to him. He hadn't even noticed it when Aya first stepped out. "I thought you might need something to wake you up this morning." Aya explained carefully as he took a seat at the patio table.  
"Yeah, I do actually, thanks." Schuldich held the mug up close to his face, closing his eyes against the warmth of the steam.  
"You don't strike me as the morning sort of person." Aya mentioned after a moment as he sat watching Schuldich, who just blinked at him. Was Aya actually attempting conversation?  
"Actually I usually wake up and have coffee with Crawford each morning. It's a habitual thing anymore." Chuckling lightly, Schuldich smiled briefly. "I actually hate waking up in the morning, but I started doing it to annoy him, and now…" Trailing off, Schuldich quickly looked down at the coffee in his mug. "Well you know."  
"So what about this morning?" He didn't want to seem nosy, but Aya was actually curious. He figured that if he had to live with these guys for who knew how long, he might as well make the most of it.  
"He's slightly mad at me for something stupid that I did. Or said. Or something really I'm not too sure, it's kind of confusing." Setting the mug of coffee on the patio table, Schuldich shifted Clandestine into a more comfortable arrangement in his arms.  
Aya glanced down at the baby before sighing. "Does he say stuff like what he said the other day often?" Schuldich looked somewhat confused, so Aya gestured to the baby. "About her, and not keeping her."  
"Oh that; no not really." Schuldich frowned as Clandestine grabbed another small hand full of hair and stuck it in her mouth. "He's usually okay with what ever I decide to do unless it's harmful to me in some way. Or if he has a vision, which he almost always would tell me about, but for him to not give a reason makes me suspicious."  
"No offense, but I can't see you two as lovers."  
"No offense taken, I wouldn't want you to watch." Schuldich smirked at the death glare he received from Aya, but frowned after a moment. "Nor can I see you with Ken." They both sat in silence watching the other before Schuldich smirked again. "Ah, touché." Aya just grunted and walked back inside.

* * *

"Hey Crawford?" Nagi was still staring at the ceiling, waiting for Crawford to finish his work.  
"Hm?"  
"Why'd you say what you said about the baby?" Nagi couldn't help it, he just had to know. She hadn't done anything to them, and she certainly didn't deserve death for some unknown reason.  
"You're being soft, Nagi." Crawford glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but his eyes were guarded and Nagi couldn't read what was behind them. "It's keeping you from thinking straight."  
"How so?" Sitting up, Nagi frowned slightly.  
"The baby more than likely has a mother, one who could recognize her in a split second. If the people who are after us just picked a random baby from a carriage out in the park and dropped her at our door step, they could be framing us." Crawford sighed and turned to face Nagi. "It's my worry that they'll come knocking at the door any day now with a search warrant for someone's arrest for kidnapping. I don't know if I'll see it coming or not."  
"I see your point. But couldn't we just drop her off somewhere else?"  
"Like where, someone else's steps? Nagi, if these people knew where to drop off the baby, don't you think they'd be watching us to see what we do with her?" Crawford sighed again. "Schuldich's random attachment to the girl will only cause us problems later on. Plus the added cost won't help us hide any."  
"But Kudoh's been helping and-" Nagi stopped mid sentence, realizing his mistake. "Crawford I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to-"  
"It's fine Nagi." Crawford turned back to his work, his face still guarded from the younger boy. "I'll be done in a few minutes."  
"Nagi, Crawford?" Omi poked his head in the door, a dazed and confused expression on his face. Both turned to him, waiting for him to continue. "Schuldich said he wanted everyone in the living room because, well, he didn't actually say but you know."  
"Where is he?" Crawford stood up, crossing the room in three quick strides as he opened the door all the way. Omi backed up a step and pointed behind him.  
"He's um, in the bathroom." Omi blushed lightly and Nagi couldn't help but snicker. Crawford just rolled his eyes and frowned.  
"Fine, if he wants us all in the living room, we'll be there. Nagi, get." Crawford quickly herded the two boys down the hall, surprised to find that everyone else was already there waiting. He quickly took notice that Kudoh was sprawled on the floor with Clandestine sitting on his stomach. Quickly stalking to the other side of the room, Crawford leaned against the wall next to Farfarello, who looked bored out of his mind.  
Omi wandered down the hall to the bathroom, muttering a mere "we're all here" through the door to Schuldich, before returning to the living room again. He sat down on the floor, his back pressed to the couch where Aya and Ken were sitting. For a bit they all just sat there, no one really too sure what to say or do or, well, anything. It was strange for Schuldich to lock himself in the bathroom and then demand they all wait in the living room.  
Actually it would have been strange even if it hadn't been Schuldich.  
Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Schuldich slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway. He felt light headed, and suddenly he just didn't want to do this anymore. But there was no turning back. No, it would be impossibly. Besides, he wanted to see everyone's reaction himself. Shoving every doubt out of his mind, Schuldich walked to the entryway of the living room and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
Omi thought he was going to have a heart attack. Aya looked shocked. Ken looked shocked. Nagi sat frozen in place. Yohji was so shocked that Clandestine rolled off his stomach and landed softly on the floor beside him without him so much as flinching. Even Farfarello looked shocked. Crawford's mouth was open as if he was going to say something but just couldn't form the words.  
And he probably couldn't. Schuldich being who he was, he just stood there smirking around the room, waiting for someone to point out the obvious. After several minutes of silence he finally frowned and snapped, "What?"  
A few more seconds passed before finally Yohji pointed and muttered a mere, "Oh my god, you cut your hair." 

== TBC == 

Wow, I just did the one thing everyone will probably KILL me for doing. XD But I'm sorry, I have ALWAYS wondered what would happen if Schu cut his hair! Seriously! Next chapter is going to be mucho better and we'll start getting back into the actual plot. LOL. Anyway, feel free to review. I'll be out of town for the weekend so an update probably won't happen for a bit. Hey, I have my learner's permit for driver's ed, so I can actually drive on the road! Ooooh, scary thought… very scary… heehee. Enjoy.  
PS. Stoning of me will be held in approx. seven hours...


	9. Lack of Something

**Title:** Fade to Black  
**Note:** Wow, a lot has happened since I started this chapter. I almost broke my finger, burnt my tongue about five times on hot cocoa and cappuccino for those all nighters I pulled, etc. etc. and so forth. XD Plus I started that three part songfic arc, which took a bit longer than I thought it would, misplaced my time line for this story (which I actually MADE, thankyouverymuch!), and hey, I dyed my hair blue. Then school started and I fell behind in physics, I'm in four AP classes and they all feel the need to give a ton of homework (heaven forbid) but enough! To the story they yell, the story! 

And because I don't remember if I've put a disclaimer up, uh, I don't own Weiss. It'd be really cool though if I did. Because… fan girls would probably attack me, even though I'm female. Uh… yeah I don't own Weiss and that's probably a good thing. 

FungiFungusRayne – Uh… interesting name. XD Anyway. Yes, eventually I will grant your wish. Just not yet. When the time is right I will. 

Mangababy – Okay, you just wrote me like, a five page review. XD You asked what possessed me to cut Schu's hair. Well I must admit- I have no idea. I think it has something to do with wanting to try something other people wouldn't. Don't know. And don't worry, the intended pairings will eventually weave their way back into the plot, and it won't be too confusing. And yeah, a big hug to Yotan as the baby falls off him onto the floor and he doesn't notice. XD LOL! Thanks for the compliments though, appreciate it. 

Myka – Why? Um… I was bored. LOL! 

LoneCayt – Aye, aye, Captain! ) Writing in progress! 

**Chapter 9: Lack of Something**

No one really knew what to say. What was there to say? Of course, Schuldich's hair didn't look bad. It was just different. Put lightly anyway. It was chopped short all around the back, and the top was chopped short, but long enough that Schuldich had been able to spike it. It was a good mix to go with the sharp features of his face, and it all around made him look good. His sunglasses were propped on top of his head, and his bandana was no where to be found. In an odd sort of way, Schuldich looked his age.  
  
Of course, no one knew what to say to that. Finally Farfarello got bored with everything and just went to his room, muttering a mere "should have let me cut it" as he left. Schuldich frowned at the thought. He wanted to keep his head, so he had done it himself. And since he obviously wasn't all that talented at cutting hair, it didn't look freshly cut. It looked like he had always had his hair like this.  
  
"It will definitely take some getting used to." Omi commented after a moment, and Nagi nodded from where he was sitting next to Omi. Schuldich randomly thought the two looked cute together, and then pushed the thought out of his head as he turned to Crawford.  
  
That was the real test, seeing what Crawford would say or do. The elder walked up to stand as face to face with Schuldich as they could get despite their height and for a few minutes they just studied each other. Then finally Crawford reached out and messed with a spike, smiling gently. "I approve."  
  
Yohji watched carefully as Schuldich's face split into a genuine smile, but the smile quickly twisted into a frown at Crawford's next words.  
  
"We need to decide what to do with Clandestine." Crossing the room, Crawford picked the baby girl off the floor from where she had tumbled off of Yohji a few moments earlier.  
  
"What's to decide Crawford?" Schuldich crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. His posture alone told Yohji he was annoyed.  
  
"Schuldich, we can't keep her, I told you that." Settling himself onto the couch, Crawford plopped the girl into his lap, where she sat happily sucking her thumb, wide eyes watching Schuldich.  
  
"What do you propose we do with her then?" Schuldich attempted to keep a neutral face, but knew it wasn't working well. The others watched him carefully as if trying to memorize his every move. Of course, they were probably still staring at his hair. Or therefore lack of.  
  
"I still haven't thought up any idea on what to do with her exactly, but the fact remains that you just cannot keep her." Crawford stared at the girl in his lap, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it.  
  
"Crawford's right Schuldich, we really can't keep her." Nagi looked over at Schuldich, trying to help Crawford. "The fact remains that we don't know where she came from, or from whom. We can't raise her here with all of us; it'd be too abstract of a life. How would you explain how she came to exist with eight random males in a house out in the country? Besides, she'd basically be locked up all the time because we can't afford her going outside and being recognized." Nagi looked at his hands in his lap as he continued. "The fact of the matter is, someone is probably trying to frame us for her kidnapping, and it's only a matter of time before they find us."  
  
"So we're just going to 'destroy the evidence', is that it?" Schuldich snapped; his voice icy despite his neutral expression. Nagi looked to Crawford for help in the matter, but Crawford just shook his head.  
  
"To be honest Schuldich," Crawford rose and walked swiftly across the room, handing the baby girl to Schuldich, "I don't know who the biggest threat to us is. This girl or you." Ending the conversation, Crawford quickly turned and stalked out of the room, yet somehow managed not to slam the door to his room. Yohji mentally added five respect points to the Crawford total in his head for that bit of self control.  
  
"Come now Weiss, what do you think we should do?" Schuldich quickly glared around at them all, but no one said anything. "The white hunters cannot bear to destroy the evidence either, and yet you all look at me with such hypocrisy in your eyes!" His bout of anger gone, Schuldich quickly handed the baby off to Nagi as he turned and followed Crawford. Schuldich, however, couldn't help but slam the door.

* * *

Crawford removed his glasses and carefully rubbed the bridge of his nose at the sound of the door slamming. He didn't even need to look up from his work to know it was Schuldich. Who else would have stormed after him?  
  
"You make it sound so simple!" Schuldich was already yelling and the door had just been shut. Cursing under his breath, Crawford listened to Schuldich wearily. "You just tell me I can't keep her and make it sound like an everyday toy that I can just return to the store!" Schuldich walked around the desk, slamming his hands down across from Crawford. "She's a fuckin' human Crawford, a **human**! How do you expect me to just discard her like a broken toy?"  
  
"She's a baby Schuldich, like she's going to know the difference in anything?" Crawford was tired, but he saw what was going to happen next. Or at least he had an idea.  
  
"How _dare_ you say that?" His fists connected with the desk again, and an extremely pained expression crossed Schuldich's face. "She knows the difference between someone who cares about her and who doesn't! She knows the difference between you and me, and I'll be damned if you…" Schuldich trailed off, shaking his head in frustration. "Fuck you Crawford." Turning his back to Crawford, Schuldich quickly stormed out of the room, completely allowing his anger to run his body. Obviously Crawford didn't know what would happen next, because he followed after Schuldich, making sure to keep a safe distance between them.  
  
Stalking into the living room, Schuldich quickly ran through everyone's mind. Omi was thinking about what they might have to do with or to the baby, Yohji was whining inside his mind about not being able to go clubbing, and Nagi was processing a conversation he had recently had with Crawford. 

_"Maybe it's what Schuldich said, you know, 'it's not what it seems'."  
__"Yes, but what if it is?"  
__"But what if it's not? I mean, face it; you know they aren't sleeping together. So they have slight affections for each other, what's the big deal? Just talk it out with Schuldich and get it over with."  
__"And what if it's not that easy Nagi?"  
__"What do you mean?"  
__"What if, Nagi, he wants to be with Kudoh, more than he wants to be with me?"_

Processing the conversation over in his head faster than he knew he was capable, Schuldich suddenly knew what he wanted to do. Whether it was the correct thing to do in his current situation or not, Schuldich didn't really give a flying fuck. It was what he wanted to do, and what he was going to do.  
  
Crossing the room in three swift steps, Schuldich stood in front of Yohji, smirking. Yohji stared up at him from his seat on the couch, a confused expression dancing across his face. Leaning down and placing his hands on either side of Yohji's head, Schuldich's smirk widened.  
_  
'Play along, kitten.'_ The voice in his head caught Yohji off guard, but not enough that he couldn't tell what was going to happen. Schuldich all but flopped down into his lap, quickly bringing their faces together in a rough kiss. Remembering Schuldich's words, or thoughts really, and deciding that in some weird and twisted way this was rather pleasant, Yohji kissed back. The taste, scent, and everything was just too intoxicating and neither would have pulled away if it hadn't been for the hand that firmly gripped what little hair Schuldich had left on his head and pulled the two apart. Schuldich sent a quick _'You play well kitten'_ to Yohji before his head was viciously pulled around to face that of a clearly pissed off Crawford.  
  
"Problem Brad?" The smirk that played across Schuldich's face was natural and he couldn't hide it. Although by the look on Crawford's face, he almost wished he could have.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Crawford's eyes were basically swirling pools of emotion as hatred, rage, frustration, and jealousy all pounded down on Schuldich.  
  
"That," Finding Crawford's hand still tightly twisted into his hair, Schuldich decided to answer the question, "was a kiss, which is more than you've given me for the past week." Feeling Crawford's hand tighten around his head, Schuldich flinched; slipping a bit as he allowed a pained expression to cross his face for a split second; before his normal smirk came back.  
  
"Is that so?" Crawford quickly yanked on Schuldich's head, pulling the younger assassin's face closer to his. "Would you like me to change that?" Standing there staring up into Crawford's rage filled eyes, Schuldich realized quite suddenly that he had dug a hole for himself. He couldn't reject Crawford's not too subtle suggestion, but by the mood Crawford was in now, he didn't want to accept it.  
  
"If it would please you, then yes I would." Schuldich swallowed, but it wouldn't go down. There was real fear playing in the back of his mind, and the pure anger that burned in Crawford's eyes wasn't dying out anytime soon. With a sneer, Crawford quickly turned to Yohji, his hand still clasped onto Schuldich's skull.  
  
"Don't you ever go near Schuldich again!" Crawford snapped, before stalking down the hall, dragging Schuldich after him.  
This time he didn't bother worrying about slamming the door.

* * *

Yohji was eternally thankful that Clandestine was young, naïve, and asleep. Turning his attention to his brown haired team mate, Yohji couldn't resist teasing. "Yo Kenken, Schuldich even makes you and Aya seem quiet."  
  
The punch in his shoulder from behind caught Yohji off guard as Aya passed through the room with a mere "Hn" in response.  
  
"Ken, your boyfriend is hitting on me." Yohji whined teasingly, receiving a glare and then a chuckle from his younger team mate.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you Yotan." Ken shook his head before returning to flipping through the channels on television, searching out something worthwhile to watch.

* * *

Schuldich curled into the light sheets covering him, his eyes wearily with sleep. Still Schuldich managed to stay awake long enough to hear Crawford's sudden statement of "I'm going out" before his leader got out of bed and proceeded to rummage through his drawers for some clean clothes.  
  
"Ne, Brad, what gives?"  
  
"I just remembered some business that I have to take care of." Crawford continued searching for clothes, all but ignoring Schuldich.  
  
"Business is always a priority over me, isn't it?" Schuldich rolled to his side so that he could watch Crawford without straining his peripheral vision.  
  
"Schuldich," Crawford calmly sat on the edge of the bed as he fixed his suit and started to work on his tie. "What we have, what we share, isn't love. We share a mutual understanding that every now and then we both need some sort of release."  
  
Sitting up, Schuldich reached out to fix Crawford's tie. He knew Crawford was right, and he had no objections. It was how it had always been. There were moments where they might have truly loved each other, been truly jealous of each other, but all the other times were mere occasions when they needed someone to hold them, to dominate them, and to fuck with.  
  
"Are you still angry?" Schuldich asked cautiously as Crawford rose to leave.  
  
"What we have is important to me," Crawford started hesitantly, his back to Schuldich, "but when you look at Kudoh, I realize there's more than just sheer lust and need." Reaching for the doorknob, Crawford stopped and looked over his shoulder at Schuldich. "Maybe I'm just angry because you've found something more important to you than I am, and you're all I have." With that, Crawford quickly slipped out of the room, closing the door lightly behind himself. He explained to Nagi briefly what he was going to do in the town, and reassured the young boy that he would not put himself in harms way.

* * *

Schuldich stared at the ceiling, reprocessing everything Crawford had said. But no matter how much he tried to focus on Crawford, he kept thinking of the response he had received from the compliment he had given Kudoh earlier. 

_'I don't think I was playing…'_

* * *

**  
Note:** Soooo sorry it took so long! I'm over loaded with school and AUGH! It's annoying. I finished this chapter at 11:54pm, so I hope you like it. I didn't take the time to read back through it so… epps. Maybe I will. XD 


	10. Unfocused

**Title:** Fade to Black  
**Note:** Ok, I will attempt to get this chapter out a bit sooner than that last one, but no guarantees. But, I would never consider dropping this fic, I love it too much. 

Shout outs! Because I love reviews! XD 

Rebound – Again, I will never drop this fic. Procrastinate like a mofo, yes, but drop it, no. XD Booya, I have achieved my goal of making you all feel sorry for Brad. And let's see… okay, let's throw in more OxN. XD 

Myka – As I juggle tomatoes… Remember that story you haven't finished called, what was it? Zelos? Just teasing. Glad you're still reading my crappy writing. :) 

Tigermink – I'm glad you enjoy the story too. Yeah, all the serious to funny to serious again is kind of a reflection of me. My moods change a LOT, and often rather rapidly. So I'll be writing this and then I'll get pissed and ANGSTANGSTANGST and then I'll be happy FLUFFLULFFLUF so… yeah. And yes, it's still going to be a Schu Yohji fic. Or… well… I hope. LOL. 

Babymar-mar – Glad to hear you like it as well. And I am continually writing this. Really, I am. XD 

**Chapter 10:** Unfocused 

Yohji watched as Crawford explained to Nagi that he was running to town for a few supplies. The teen was more than happy to hand over the grocery list to his leader, who took the list without complaint. Of course, virtually everyone was looking for an excuse to get out of the house. They couldn't go on like this much longer, that was for sure.  
  
List in hand, Crawford quickly headed out the door. Yohji checked to make sure Clandestine was playing happily in her play pen before heading down the hallway. He had a few questions he wanted to ask Schuldich before Crawford got back.  
  
Noticing Yohji's course of direction, Nagi quickly ran past him, throwing his arms out to his sides to cut Yohji off. Yohji paused, and then took a step towards Nagi, who quickly gave the elder assassin a faint telekinetic shove back.  
  
"I won't let you!" Nagi snapped indignantly. "You won't break Schwarz apart! I won't allow you to do so!"  
  
"I just wanted to ask him a few questions-"  
  
"No!" Giving another shove, Nagi held his grounds. "I won't let you tear Schuldich and Crawford apart, I just won't!"  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Naggles." Nagi quickly spun around to face Schuldich, who was leaning against the door frame. "You're usually not this… emotional."  
  
"I won't let you tear Schwarz apart either Schuldich!"  
  
"Don't you get it Nagi?" Schuldich's eyes narrowed, matching the younger boy's. "There is no more Schwarz." Schuldich's voice was a flat as the words sunk into Nagi's head. "There is no more Weiss, there is no more Schwarz. Someone out there wants us all dead, and they're going to do anything they can to make sure we die. We're all one team now. We're like…" Schuldich paused, searching for a word to make sense to the Japanese boy before finally settling with "Grau."  
  
"So you're just giving up on us, is that it?" Nagi's voice was full of venom as he glared at Schuldich. "Crawford really cares about you Schuldich, but you're throwing away the friendship you two made over the past years for… for… him!" Nagi quickly pointed at Yohji, who simply stood in shock at the argument.  
  
"What the hell would you know about it anyway, Nagi?" Schuldich stalked down the hallway, stopping a few inches away from Nagi. "You don't understand what Crawford and I actually went through!"  
  
"But what you went through, you're just throwing it away for-" Nagi's argument was cut short by the sudden slap across the face that Schuldich delivered to him. Nagi stayed frozen in shock for a moment before turning to Schuldich slowly.  
  
"You don't understand, Nagi." The pain in Schuldich's voice was thick enough to almost taste, but Nagi just shook his head.  
  
"You're willing to turn your back on your own team for… him… aren't you Schuldich?" Nagi watched Schuldich carefully, most of the anger draining from his voice.  
  
"Get the hell out of my sight Nagi." Schuldich turned to stare at the wall as Nagi shook his head. As Nagi made his way back down the hall past Yohji, he looked up just in time to catch the other's eyes and muttered a mere 'I hate you so much right now' before stalking through the living room and storming down the stairs. For a while Yohji just stood frozen in the hallway, not sure of what to do. Schuldich pushed himself off the wall and turned to Yohji. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Um. Yeah." Yohji's mind drew a blank. Suddenly he couldn't remember what he wanted to talk about, and he quickly realized for the first time that Schuldich was only wearing pants. Obviously he had left his shirt in the bedroom.  
  
"God, your mind is so… sporadic." Schuldich shook his head and started towards the bedroom. "Come on you, let's have our chat and get it over with."  
  
Without really giving it much thought, Yohji merely nodded and followed Schuldich.

* * *

"So what's on your mind? Well, I know what's on your mind, but what did you want to talk to me about anyway?" Schuldich rummaged through his drawer for a clean shirt to throw on as Yohji sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Well," Yohji's mind just wasn't focusing. He didn't really want to have this conversation in the bedroom, and definitely not after that argument.  
  
Schuldich finally found a shirt he liked and pulled on. Finding that Yohji wasn't going to continue, he let out a sigh. "Look you," settling himself next to Yohji, Schuldich smirked, "I'm not going to eat you. Now out with it. Nagi's just a tad emotional lately, and I think you can blame your little Bombay for that."  
  
"Omi? What does he have to do with Nagi's sudden… outburst?" Yohji looked truly confused, and maybe he was. But Schuldich couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth.  
  
"Seriously, have you not noticed? Those two have been attached at the hip ever since they met up. Please tell me you've noticed they're constantly pulling the excuse of 'working on the case' to get more alone time." Schuldich winked, and Yohji suddenly blushed. He wasn't sure why, but it was something about the bluntness of it all.  
  
"You mean… them… they're…" Yohji struggled for words as he mentally cursed himself. Damn, he wished he could think straight.  
  
"Involved? In love? In a relationship? All of the above?" Schuldich rattled it off like it was no big deal, and really, it wasn't. "Yes sir they are. And who can blame them? Personally they're really cute, and happy, together, so let them be."  
  
"I guess I just never put much thought into it." Yohji replied after a moment, and the two fell into a deep silence. After a moment Yohji turned to Schuldich with a determined look on his face. "You know Schuldich," he swallowed quickly as he fought for words. "I wasn't- I wasn't playing."  
  
Slowly Schuldich turned to face Yohji, an almost sad smile on his face. Without his hair in the way, Schuldich just couldn't hide anymore. "I know you weren't."  
  
"You know I have more to say, don't you?" As Schuldich nodded, Yohji fought with himself on how to continue. "The truth is," Yohji turned to stare at the wall as he found his words, "I don't want to be your scrape goat each time you and Crawford get in a dispute. I don't want you to run to me to make him jealous and stop neglecting you. If you do this again, I want you to mean it!" Yohji turned to stare angrily at Schuldich, but Schuldich quickly snaked his hand around behind Yohji's head and through his hair, bringing their faces unbearably close.  
  
"What if," Schuldich's breath was warm against Yohji's face, "I told you I meant it? That I meant everything I had done, that I wanted you, right here, right now? What would you do?"  
  
For several long seconds Yohji just stared at the green eyes so unwavering, so steadfast. After what seemed like forever, Yohji breathed a faint "fuck" before closing the distance between the two.  
  
The kiss was overwhelming, but Schuldich was ready for it. He quickly tightened the grip he had on Yohji's hair, forcing the kiss deeper. Yohji didn't fight it as he grasped for a place to set his hands, finally resting them awkwardly on Schuldich's waist. With his free hand, Schuldich pushed lightly on Yohji's shoulder, willing him to lay back. Yohji eased onto his back, allowing Schuldich to pull his hand out of Yohji's hair as he turned with Yohji and ended up straddling the other assassin as planned. In the back of their minds both knew that they would have to break the kiss for a breath, but it seemed as if neither of them was willing to relinquish this feeling.  
  
Finally Yohji turned away from Schuldich as he gasped for breath. He turned his head to the side, inevitably exposing his neck, to which Schuldich quickly paid homage to. Staring at the wall, Yohji struggled to keep his mind focused. His vision blurred at the feeling of Schuldich's breath against his ear, and somewhere in the back of his mind something clicked.  
  
"We shouldn't-" Yohji fought to clear his mind, but his body was reacting to everything Schuldich did, every touch, every breath, every shift of their bodies that caused any friction between them, everything caused his body to react whether he wanted it to or not. Finally, despite Schuldich's mouth latched to his ear and his hands roaming under Yohji's shirt, Yohji finally managed out a weak, "we shouldn't be doing this".  
  
"And why would that be?" Schuldich breathed the question against Yohji's cheek, causing a chill to run down Yohji's spine. Nonetheless, Schuldich halted his hands' exploration and waited for Yohji to respond.  
  
"Because you don't mean it." Yohji turned to face the ceiling, only to be met by Schuldich's face resting a few centimeters above his own.  
  
"What part of this don't I mean?" For a moment Schuldich's eyes almost looked hurt, but the look was gone before Yohji could be certain.  
  
"Schu… I'm not Crawford, I'm not someone you can just fuck and walk away from. I need some… I don't know; substance!" Yohji blushed after saying it, realizing just how wrong the sentence had come out. The smirk on Schuldich's face proved he wasn't just going to pass this opportunity up.  
  
"Substance?" Schuldich leaned closer to Yohji so that their lips were all but touching and Schuldich was basically doing a push up to keep himself hovering above him. "You want substance?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. At least I didn't mean it like _that_." Yohji pressed himself back into the bed, trying to make even a slight bit of room between the two.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you aren't into casual fucking?" Schuldich pulled back a bit, a slightly astonished look on his face.  
  
"Well I am, but usually with a female. And usually not with someone I referred to as my enemy just a few weeks ago." Yohji held his breath as Schuldich thought it over, then watched as Schuldich quickly rolled off of him to lie on the bed next to him. Yohji would have protested, except he would have contradicted everything he had just said.  
  
"Ja, ich weiss. (Yeah, I know.)" Schuldich glared at the ceiling before turning his head to look at Yohji. "Brad's coming home, and he's in a hurry, so something must be wrong. Hurry up and compose yourself, then get to the living room." With that said Schuldich pulled himself up off the bed and stalked off to the living room, leaving Yohji in a disheveled state of mind.  
  
After a few moments Yohji sat up, carefully straightening his shirt and hair, and then followed into the living room. Omi was sitting on the couch, and Nagi sat on the floor next to him, his head propped up against Omi's leg. Aya was sitting on the other couch, Ken by his side but not too close. Farfarello stood patiently leaning against the wall, watching Clandestine playing in her play pen. Schuldich leaned against the opposite wall, his eyes closed and obviously concentrating very deeply. Suddenly, Yohji felt very alone.  
  
Crawford all but burst through the door, and the first words out his mouth were a simple "Nagi get Clandestine out of here." Nagi rose to go about the task, stopping with the child in his hands long enough to ask, "Where do you want me to put her?"  
  
"Explanations are usually helpful." Ken pointed out from the couch, but Crawford ignored him.  
  
"I don't care Nagi; where ever you can keep her quiet, as for the rest of you, just don't panic." It sounded calm enough coming from Crawford, but Schuldich shook his head.  
  
"Fill us in as Nagi hides with the kid Crawford." Schuldich met Crawford's eyes, and for a moment neither said anything. Nagi hurried off with the baby as if it were an everyday occurrence. They were used to Crawford giving them abrupt orders, but usually he took the time to explain. Nagi wasn't out of the room for more than half a minute before there was a knock on the front door.  
  
"There's no time." Crawford turned to answer the door, but with his hand resting on the doorknob he quickly turned back to Yohji. "Kudoh, look after Schuldich for me." With that he opened the door, and time seemed to freeze.  
  
The police officers at the door looked up and quickly handed Crawford a piece of paper. "Bradley Crawford, we have a warrant first for your arrest, and second to search your house."

* * *

Note: Bwe! That was fun. XD I'm hoping to be able to put out a chapter a month. I know that seems like a long time to you, but that's really not much time for me. Oi! Enjoy! BTW, I didn't get a chance to proof this chapter, so ignore all spelling and grammar mistakes. 


	11. Replacement

**Title:** Fade to Black  
**Note:** So like, five days before I wanted to put this chapter out I got a Trojan and had to completely waste my computer. T-T It was the saddest day of my life… well… no, but still. That's why it's late. And because I'm working on something else, which is a surprise… (and because I'm a lazy ass! There, I admit it!)

Moving on to shout outs! Because I love you all. MWA!

**Babymar-mar** – Your reviews always make me laugh. I love them so, I really do. XD

**Luna Kaira** – Hi! Thanks. Will do. XD (Sorry, I lack motivation.)

**Rebound** – Isn't it wonderful how I can make you love and yet hate one of the main characters all at the same time? Yeah… I can't wait for the rest of this fic either… oh wait that's right, I'm writing it. Opps, my bad. (Just teasing.)

**Myka** – Gasp! Forgetting to review my wonderful works! LOL. Of course you want more. Just like everyone wants more Zelos (yes, I'm going to nag you until you finish it, or just drag this out until you do…).

**James** – Gotta love Brad/Schu chemicals too ya know.

**Chapter 11: Replacement**

"What the hell do you mean a warrant for his arrest?" Schuldich quickly shoved his way out of the living room towards the door entrance, stopping by Crawford's elbow. "And for what?"  
"We have a warrant for Mr. Crawford's arrest under suspicion of attempted assassination of a high political figure, Benjiro Michio." One of the cops carefully read off the warrant in hand, while another approached Crawford with handcuffs.  
"This is insane-" Schuldich started to object to the sudden situation, but Crawford merely placed his hand on Schuldich's shoulder and the younger man fell silent. There was a weight in Crawford's gaze that Schuldich quickly picked up on.  
'_You knew this was going to happen and didn't stop it? Why not?'_ Schuldich quickly sent the telepathic thought to Crawford, who shook his head.  
'_Don't use your powers right now, just stay out of the way and let it all work itself out.'_ Crawford's tone was soft as it brushed against Schuldich's mind, and Schuldich obligingly took a step away from the group of cops, who led Crawford outside before a few went back inside to search the house.  
Yet now that Crawford had mentioned not to use his powers, Schuldich had a certain itch in his mind. Why would Crawford tell him such a thing? What would he find out if he did use his telepathy? Or what would happen for that matter? Schuldich didn't want to risk making matters worse but…

Curiosity killed the cat, and frankly, he wasn't one of Weiss.

Reaching out, Schuldich carefully brushed his mind against one of the cops' minds. Yet there was nothing there. It was empty space, black voids, black holes, nothing. And suddenly it hit Schuldich. These people weren't cops; they were members of whatever had become of Esset and Kritiker. They had no true minds, no real shields for him to work his way around. They were just there, like Schreient had been.  
Pushing his way past a cop standing inside the doorway, Schuldich quickly followed the ones who had taken Crawford outside. The sun was shining brightly as he crossed the driveway to where Crawford was leaning against a police car, waiting to be questioned. Why they hadn't handcuffed him yet was beyond Schuldich's mind. Without wasting a breath, Schuldich grabbed Crawford by the arms and shook him slightly.  
"They aren't cops; you know that, don't you?" Schuldich hissed the words at Crawford so no one else would hear him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
"I know what's going to happen, and you're going to be fine." Brushing Schuldich's hands off his arms, Crawford frowned. "That is, if you don't make a scene." Scowling at the younger man, Crawford gently pushed him away as an officer approached the two. Schuldich obligingly took two steps back to give the officer room yet again. He listened carefully as the officer instructed Crawford to face the car, and then proceeded to check him for weapons.  
Suddenly, nothing seemed to make sense to Schuldich. Why was Crawford letting them do this? They could easily wipe them all out in a single blow if they really wanted to, there was nothing to them. Was Crawford really going to let them arrest him? Why would he do that? Nothing made sense, and a strange panic seized Schuldich. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Yohji had come up behind him, but right now, he didn't care. What the hell was Crawford thinking?  
Taking a step towards Crawford, Schuldich felt Yohji reach out for him. Slapping the hand away, Schuldich quickly pushed the cop of the way and turned Crawford around. "You- what the hell are you thinking?"  
Crawford's eyes softened and he glanced back at Yohji. "Kudoh; take care of him for me." With that said, Crawford quickly laid his hand on the side of Schuldich's head, and the orange haired assassin fell lifelessly against Crawford, who quickly handed him over to Yohji.  
"What did you do?" Yohji snapped as he scooped up Schuldich's unconscious body.  
"I used the bond linking our minds together to knock him out. He should be out cold for at least two hours." Crawford explained quietly, the officer not looking happy at being shoved away, but a bit more pleased once Schuldich was out of the picture. "Now get him inside, if you witness me being arrested he'll take the images from your mind and dwell on them forever." With that, Crawford turned to the officer, and Yohji obediently turned his back.  
Yet it felt so wrong to just walk back inside and let them take Crawford away. He wanted to turn around and just attack the cops. Somehow though, he managed to haul Schuldich inside and down to the room Schuldich and Brad had shared up until this point. Yohji carefully dumped the assassin on the bed and then wandered back to the living room, where everyone else was waiting. An officer was standing guard over them, making sure no one did anything stupid. Yohji sighed and sat down on the floor, his back against the side of the couch.  
This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

No more than thirty minutes later and the police were gone, taking Crawford with them, and Nagi reappeared again with Clandestine. No one bothered asking where he had managed to hide; they just sat in silence in the living room. No one really knew what to say about the situation at hand. Crawford was the one who knew the future, none of them did.  
Finally Nagi broke the silence, "Someone fill me in on what just happened."  
"Crawford was arrested and taken away by the police." This came from Aya, who sat watching everyone else, a guarded expression on his face as usual. "He seemed to know what he was doing, so none of us raised a hand to fight them off."  
If Nagi was shocked, he didn't show it. "What were the charges, or did anyone ask?"  
"Schuldich asked. He was charged with attempted assassination of…" Aya trailed off, trying to think of the name.  
"Benjiro Michio." Schuldich's voice rang out loud and clear from the hallway, and everyone turned to him. Yohji spared a thought that Crawford had said he'd be out for two hours and it hadn't even been one. Glancing at Yohji, Schuldich shrugged. "So I'm stronger than Brad remembers."  
"Benjiro Michio?" Nagi looked perplexed suddenly, and a similar look crossed Omi's face as if the two had just thought of something no one else had.  
"Does it ring a bell?" Aya looked from one to the other, but neither spoke up. It was if they had made the realization of the century and were going to simply keep it to themselves.  
Just when Schuldich thought he was going to burst waiting for answers, Nagi walked over and handed Clandestine to him. He turned to Omi, who nodded. Turning back to face Schuldich, Nagi's eyes were dull and cold. "We have some research to do." And with that said, he and Omi quickly stalked out of the room and headed towards their room.  
Schuldich cradled the baby girl for a few minutes as she slept peacefully against his chest. She was so pure and innocent.  
And suddenly, Schuldich couldn't take it. He quickly handed the baby off to the nearest person, who just happened to be Aya. Aya took the girl gently into his own arms as if understanding Schuldich's sudden dilemma.  
With his hands free, Schuldich quickly turned and stormed out of the living room back to his room. Throwing himself on the bed, Schuldich let out a muffled cry. He was really irritated. How could Brad let this happen? He reached out with his mind, but couldn't locate the precog. He couldn't even bump into his shields.  
Schuldich jumped slightly at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Yohji come in. Rolling over, Schuldich glared up at Yohji. "Why didn't you stop him?"  
"Schuldich… Brad has everything under control, okay? Have a little faith in your own teammate." Yohji truly looked perplexed, but Schuldich was too irritated to care.  
"Oh yeah, because he can control everything from a fuckin' jail cell, Kudoh." Schuldich snapped as he sat up suddenly, his mind reaching out yet again and finding nothing. "And don't you dare sit there and tell me to trust my own teammate. He's the one who just sprung this on us all!"  
"Schuldich, you just have to calm down a bit." Yohji reached out, placing his hand lightly on Schuldich's shoulder again. Schuldich turned to glare at him, but didn't brush him away. The weight of Yohji's hand was slightly reassuring, and for a moment that realization startled Schuldich. 

Yohji was warmth. Yohji was …comfort, warmth, anything but innocence and everything that Crawford had been…

Schuldich reached out, startling Yohji by gripping the back of his head and pulling them together. Their lips met in a startled battle, Schuldich imploring his dominant skills against Yohji, who more or less seemed to merely melt into the kiss. Releasing his grip from the back of Yohji's head, Schuldich broke the kiss long enough to shove Yohji back onto the bed before he leaned over and resumed his exploration.  
The feel of Yohji's hand sliding down his chest sent chills down Schuldich's spine, until the hand shoved forcefully against him. Yohji broke the kiss, shoving Schuldich back as hard as he could. "Knock it off!" Growling lowly, Yohji wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.  
"What the hell was that for?" Schuldich snapped incredulously.  
"I'm not Brad, Schuldich. I'm not here for you to screw whenever he isn't here. It was his own choice!" Yohji snarled, perturbed that Schuldich would think so lowly of him. "If you want into my pants, fine. But you won't get into them because I pity you and because your true lover is gone. Because the first moment you get you'll go running back to him and leave me!" Narrowing his eyes, Yohji challenged Schuldich to argue.  
Schuldich opened his mouth to respond, to muster up some sort of response to the accusation, when the phone rang.

And it rang again.

Schuldich turned to Yohji, who turned to Schuldich so that they both sat staring at each other. Brad was always the one to answer the phone. He was the one who always handled any phone calls in case something important came he would foresee it.  
But Brad wasn't here.

And the phone rang again.

Schuldich all but dived for the phone, picking it up without a second thought. Obviously no one else was interested in answering it. Bringing the phone to his ear, he muttered a mere, "Hello?"  
"Mastermind?" His heart skipped a beat until he registered it was a female voice. And not one he knew.  
"I'm sorry you must have the wron-"  
"I know where Oracle is."

And Schuldich's heart did skip a beat.


End file.
